Weak or Divine
by Dysis Nyx
Summary: Alexander realizes who his real friends are and how deep his feelings for Hephaistion are, while Hephaistion gets kidnapped and he tries to get to the bottom of this scheme. It is rated what it is for future stuff, not at first.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Dysis Nyx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but I want to own Hephaistion, because he is the hottest man alive.

Note from Author: It is rated what it is because of future stuff, not at first. This is a fanfic with the

point, then smut. Squeeeeeeeeeee (that is like a squeal and a whee wrapped in one)! I saw the movie,

loved Hephaistion, loved the love between Alexander and Hephaistion, hated the lack of...clears

throat...affection. Forget hugging, I want kissing and more declarations of love! The sections with

actual years with them are flashbacks of Alexander's. The ones that say "current" take place a few

weeks, months, some short time after Roxane's and Alexander's wedding. I hope you enjoy and keep

reading. I will try to update once a week.

Summary: Alexander realizes who his real friends are and how deep his feelings for Hephaistion are, while Hephaistion gets kidnapped and he tries to get to the bottom of this scheme.

Pella, Macedonia

344 B.C.

As the young boys headed back from their wrestling class a young Alexander ran to catch up to

Hephaistion. The boy greeted him with a smile and said, "It was a good match today, Alexander. I

almost didn't win. You will make a great king and soldier."

"I meant what I said, Hephaistion. Next match I won't lose."

Alexander watched as his friend lowered his head to give a small laugh. He raised his head and

looked Alexander right in the eye. For a moment his eyes softened like Alexander had never seen. No

one had ever looked that softly at him. His voice was a bit quiet, but still strong and proud as he said, "I

would expect no less from you,...Alexander."

"And I you, Hephaistion. It will be a good match, one that I do look forward to."

Even as Nearchus and Ptolemy came running up to them to join in did Alexander never look away from his new and most trustworthy friend.

From that day forward one would not see Alexander without Hephaistion. They would talk

during Aristotle's lessons, give tips on the other's wrestling, and just be growing boys together. Little

did they realize that as those years would pass that a love would blossom between them.

near the ancient city of Troy

around 334 B.C.

"You are insane, Alexander! I will not do it. Not even Achilles would have requested such a

ridiculous demand of Patroclus."

With a sly smile Alexander rebutted, "Ah, but, my dear Hephaistion, how do you know that he

did not dress him up as a sheik. We did it as boys, why not?"

Clearly Alexander was missing the point of Hephaistion's refusal which was very aggravating

to Hephaistion. Although he did have to give him a small laugh at his persistence. When Alexander

wanted something he strived for it till it was his. It had always been that way for Alexander. Hephaistion believed it had something to do with Philip, Alexander's late father, and his need for

acceptance with the man.

After awhile of silence Hephaistion let out a groan and said "If it is my King's wish, then his

will be done."

"Deny it not, my Hephaistion, you are looking forward to this. We will be students of Aristotle

again, back to our days of youth and innocence."

This comment gave Hephaistion a true laugh. The thought of Alexander thinking his youth as

innocent. When one looked back at their antics as boys "innocent" wasn't exactly the word to describe

it.

a few moments later

Throwing his body back onto the bed Alexander panted heavily disregarding the worn wooden

scimitar to the floor of his tent. A second later Hephaistion's own wooden sword hit Alexander's. His

body too collapsed next to Alexander on the bed. Both men panted heavily with a bit of laughter hiding

in the exhaustion. The young, golden king being the first to speak "We have not done that since we

were boys."

"Yes, and I still beat you everytime, too, Alexander. It is a true wonder."

"It is your thighs that conquer me, not your skills with a sword." pausing for a short thought, Alexander continued "Tell me, Hephaistion, how did

we go from sword combat to hands on combat."

Thinking for a slight moment, then laughing out loud at the memory Hephaistion answered with

a bright smile "I was in the midst of thrashing your sword skills into the sand when you claimed to

have always beaten me at wrestling, I questioned you, so we fought it out. And for the record,

Alexander, I won."

Both men laughed at their stupidity and laid on their backs recalling the old times they used to

have as boys. Alexander thought on how he had never laughed and responded like that in years.

Hephaistion was the best and true friend he ever had. Never had any man struck him as amazing like

this one did. All his life people had fawned over him, pushed him, and strived for his attention. He

even knew of the secret hate that people shared for him. None of these had ever treated him like

Hephaistion did.

He was the one man to always tell Alexander the truth, to always know what he was capable of

and help him to that, not push him, like the others. The love he shared for him was one that no one, not

even the goddess Aphrodite herself understood. No man, woman, or beast could give him what

Hephaistion did in life.

Looking at those eyes now and the glow they gave off as they laughed Hephaistion couldn't

help, but smile to himself. He knew he was the only one who would walk across fire on Alexander's

command. Without even realizing it in years past Hephaistion knew now just how badly he was

drowning in his desires for the full heart of this one man. How he hated sharing that heart with

Alexander's dreams and hopes. It gave him some comfort that at the end, after the dreams were gone,

the other men and woman dead, the world conquered, at the end of it all he, Hephaistion would be the

only one there standing by his Alexander.

A single hand reached out touched a single cheek. Alexander's palm was so warm on

Hephaistion's ardent cheek. Alexander in the softest voice said, "Tomorrow, my Hephaistion, we will

see the very sand where our forebears stood. Tomorrow we see Achilles and Patroclus's fighting

ground."

Babylon

current

Standing out on the balcony Alexander stood in silence. The view of the city and the setting sun

drove him into a revered hush. The one thought that all that was his. He was king of all Asia, he was

Alexander. Was his mother right? Would there be no other like him? Could he really live up to what

everyone expected of him?

His strong fingers ran themselves through his golden locks as he let out all his frustrations in a

single breath. These were thoughts that plagued Alexander like a ritual. To this very second from the

moment of his conception he thought these things. Weak or divine?

Suddenly strong arms began to slowly massage his problems away. He could feel Hephaistion's

comforting hands kneading into his tensed shoulders. He could tell through Hephaistion's expression

that this thinking Alexander worried him. Although he never looked back at his face, he knew the exact

look that Hephaistion was giving him.

"Why do you care so much as to whether I am relaxed or not? This is something that Roxane or

Bagoas could perform. Why are you taking the responsibility?"

Without a moment's hesitation Hephaistion answered with amusement "Ah, but what of Briseis

over Patroclus? If our proud Achilles had her, then why keep around Patroclus? Why avenge him? This

I ask you, my Achilles?"

He had to see his face. Alexander turned to face Hephaistion and as soon as he saw that

beautiful face he lay his forehead to his chest "Because he loved him. No more questions tonight, dear

Hephaistion. Tonight we rest. My mind needs time to recover. Time to focus on what is ahead."

"What is it that you thought of before?"

With a swift push Alexander turned away. Once again he was looking back into the sea of

buildings as he remembered those proud memories "I thought of our boyhood when our friendship first

began. I thought of that night near Troy. These are things that still linger with me."

"When do you plan to leave to conquer some more of your lands?"

Trouble stirred in the air as Hephaistion dared to bring up this topic with Alexander in his

present mood. The young king was clearly not in a mood for discussing these things. His mind was in

several places and this was one topic he did not want to hear from Hephaistion's lips.

The repetitive action of his hands through his hair turned to one of a desperate force. His voice

seethed "I will not think of this now, especially from you." feeling ashamed of his cruelty, Alexander

turned and grabbed Hephaistion's face in his hands. This action forced Hephaistion to look Alexander

in the eyes. Now continuing with explanation clear in his voice Alexander justified "To you I am not

king, I am Alexander, simply Alexander."

"You are never 'simply', my friend. You are illustriously or greatly, never 'simply'." A smile

and humor danced in Hephaistion's eyes as he finished his comment.

an hour later at dinner

Sitting in his all high throne Alexander looked on at his people. Everyone was laughing and

seemed to be enjoying themselves. Occasionally one of his veteran soldiers would pull a nearby server,

male or female, onto their lap and lay a very passionate kiss on them. Sometimes they would play

along, or other times they would practically leap off and scamper away. Of course, Roxane sat next to

him with her panther eyes glimmering with rage. Despite the fact her eyes screamed rage, her face

showed a sign of indifference.

Bagoas stood at his usual post of directly behind Alexander with a single hand on his shoulder.

The man looked around the sight of drunken fools with both pity and disgust. Though no one could

tell, because his expression never really changed. Although his mystery and his beauty was the only

thing that kept him tied to Alexander. He was a passing amusement, but only one other soul knew this

besides Bagoas and it wasn't Alexander.

Then finally Alexander's absorbed eyes finally caught a familiar sight. The warming view of

Hephaistion standing across the square. The people that sat around it, the dancers frolicking about in

the middle, even the servers & slaves walking around catering could not block him. He stood there

leaning against a wall with the light from two torches lighting his face. He could tell that Hephaistion

was clearly watching, protecting, even seducing him with those soot covered eyes of his. The burning

sensation that Alexander got from that stare was enough to make him smile in an amused merriment.

To see his golden god staring directly at him staring at him made Hephaistion feel the need to

look away, but his eyes wouldn't allow it. His arms stayed crossed. His shoulders still leaned against

the wall casually. All while his eyes kept Alexander's. His heart beat at the sight of such glory and

honor being placed upon his Alexander.

He was finally getting all the attention he deserved. All was fine for the most part. The thought

of losing this man to all the world, to glory, to riches, to fame, even to Roxane still drove him wild

with jealousy. This being an emotion he would never show to Alexander, maybe tell like he did before,

but never show.

Yes, he would stand aside and watch him get everything he strived for. He would be the one

helping him no matter what. This was the comforting thought about it.

After a few moments both men got distracted by something or other, so their fiery gaze was

broken.

While Alexander talked with Roxane, Hephaistion was being dragged off to the stables by a

young Athenian boy named Colin. His lightly tanned skin and chocolate curls led him to be quite the

pretty lad. His blue eyes even reminded Hephaistion of a boy he used to know when he was ten. For a

second time Hephaistion asked, "What is wrong with Bucephalus again? If this matter is serious, then

Alexander should be informed."

"Indeed, sir, but I was only sent by another to collect you. I asked the same question, but he told

me that the king seemed to be enjoying himself and should not be disturbed. I used my best judgment,

sir."

The boy must have been new to them, because his face was unfamiliar.

When they reached the might black horse he appeared to be fine. As Hephaistion entered the

horse's quarters it let out a nicker of displeased greeting to his master's long-time friend.

He didn't like the horse's unsteadiness with his presence. Clearly something was wrong.

Bucephalus had known him for years and the horse had always proved to permit him. Though he

permitted him that didn't mean it was a pleasant permitting. He let Hephaistion know this through the

small head-butts, also through the tiny bites and the stepping on the toes. They had the dysfunctional

relationship.

This time it was not a playful abuse, it was a threatening one, almost as if he was trying to get

rid of Hephaistion from this place.

Clearly not taking the hint Hephaistion stepped closer to the superb beast. He calmed and

soothed him through small noises and stroking slowly of the fur. Finally, after a minute or two the

horse calmed down. He was quiet letting out small content snorting sounds. Hephaistion let out a small

chuckle and smiled "You are about as proud and stubborn as our Alexander. You suit him better than

he or you know. Sometimes, he-"

A hand clamped around Hephaistion's mouth, while another around his waist. He tried to

muffle and struggle, but a thought rushed into his head. Alexander.

It was definitely Alexander playing a game on him. this was something they would do as

children. So, without struggling Hephaistion muffled under the hand "Awethanser..."

Then the arms tightened, constricting all his air and nearly crushed his ribs. Slowly, steadily,

they crushed him. His life, his breath, his world seemed to fade as his breathed quickened, then slowed

as he went under. This was not Alexander.

Back at dinner and the party the world paused and turned cold for Alexander. He paused in

mid-conversation with Ptolemy and Cleitus. Their laughing stopped as they noticed Alexander's

sudden pause and look of dread.

Only Ptolemy dared to ask "What is it, Alexander? Is something wrong?"

With a quick, alert look around at the faces of the drunken fools and whores around him

Alexander stated absently "I feel as though...my heart has just...failed. Something is not right here.

Something is amiss"

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Dysis Nyx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but I would loove to own Hephaistion. Rawr!

Note from Author: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I had fun writing. I will try to update at least once a week. Not much to say, so I shut up and let you read. Oh yeah, ignore the grammar and spelling problems, please.

Babylon palace

current

Storming through the halls of the palace anyone could feel Alexander's wrath. No one knew what was wrong, not even Alexander. His generals followed though. They followed like lost puppies with their tails chopped off, especially Ptolemy.

He had been attempting to calm his king down in any way he knew "Alexander, if we just sit down and discuss what you think the problem is, then-"

"No! Something is going on right now and I do not like it. You want to do something right by getting every one of my counsels together. Find Hephaistion and Cassander and give word to them."

"They have not been seen since dinner, Alexander."

Stopping in the middle of his step the young king pivoted on the ball of his foot and hissed "Then I suggest you find them."

Just as the statement had been finished Cassander crossed a corner to join the group of men. He seemed shaken and confused, but in his own Cassander way. He may not of looked really fazed, but one could still see the short panic.

A sudden wave of fear crossed Alexander by the look Cassander had in his eyes. For his eyes showed sympathy and fear for what he was about to say next. "Alexander, one of the page boys informed us that of a group of unknown mercenaries broke into the palace and captured some of our men."

"Names? Do we have any certain names? Speak, Cassander! Who has been taken?"

His mouth started to speak, but only a small hesitating sound came out until he found the use of his words again "Some new soldiers, a few of our veteran warriors like Anatole from the

East. Meloncton the Black Flower has been taken as well. Along with Lykaios, Theophilus,

Andreus, and Vasilus."

"You are not telling me everything. Are you, Cassander?"

"No, Your Majesty. Hephaistion has been taken, as well. Some say they saw him heading for Bucephalus, your horse, but there seems to not be much of a struggle there."

Pausing for a moment Alexander let everything sink in. Then once it did, he pounded a wall with his fist.

Anger, hatred, revenge, all boiled, fused inside of him. They crackled and sizzled like lightning in a jar dying to be free. His body did not know how long they could deal with all the emotion inside of him. So, while he seethed against the wall Cleitus asked Cassander "Is that where you were so you could not join us right away?"

The suspicion was clear in Cleitus's voice, Cassander sensed this and quickly added with a new sting in his voice "Yes, I felt it best to check this out first. I knew Alexander would care to hear about Hephaistion's whereabouts immediately."

"Alexander would want to know of his men! Not some humble, do nothing lapdog!"

"Alexander isn't like you, Cleitus! He cares about his friends!"

Both men started to fight and Ptolemy and the men surrounding them quickly had to try and break up the oncoming altercation. As they started this a penetrating yell coursed through the mob. It almost reminded them of a war cry. It contained hatred, distress, and fury.

Silence surged through every person within a mile radius of Alexander. Every person stared in fear and veneration as well. This was the most focused and powerful man in all of Asia, possibly the world. This almost all-powerful being was filled with rage and breach of faith. Their silence was the only way to insure their lives.

As he passed through them he was eerily calm. His sudden words gave them all a jump

"Collect my counsel. I will be there in a few moments and when I get there, everyone of you better be there."

Starting to walk into his room Alexander added "And you all better listen."

Every single one of them waited to move till he shut his door. The minute it shut they all scattered to collect every general and counsel of Alexander's.

As soon as his door was shut Alexander let out a huge breath and leaned against those doors for support. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't have left when he did.

He needed these few minutes alone to collect himself. Without them he would have erupted on every single man out there. His only hope was that Hephaistion was alive out there and could hold out till he found him.

Somewhere on the streets of Babylon

One hour later

With the blindfold around his eyes Hephaistion paid close attention to the sounds and ways his body was being directed. It had been awhile worth of walking, so the very minute he heard a door open he knew they had reached their destination.

Suddenly with a jolt and a push his body was tossed to the ground with the sound of other bodies thumping down on all sides of him. Clearly, he wasn't the only one taken.

The room began to fill with people and objects as his blindfold was removed. The people on the floor were Macedonian soldiers part of his unit. The men staring down at them weren't in the least bit familiar. They were rugged, scarred, and disgusting. Not knowing how long he had been unconscious Hephaistion didn't know how far out from the palace they were. It was obvious just how angry Alexander might be right now.

Had he even noticed Hephaistion's absence?

This thought concerned him. He never doubted their friendship, but now Alexander had

Bagoas and Roxane to tend him at night. He probably wouldn't notice till the morning when they would have the regular meeting between generals.

Water streamed down the sides of Hephaistion's face, not tears though, actual water. He looked up to see a young girl damping his face with soaked fabric. She looked no more than eighteen and still innocent. Their eyes met and with a side-glance to the others, the girl left.

This place smelled of death and wine, two smells that made his stomach churn. He looked up to see the oldest man smiling down at him. "So, you decided to finally join us. I didn't think

Altair squeezed you that hard. You fools, thought you were invincible, but you were easy enough to take."

"What is it you want from my men and myself?"

With a laugh the man beckoned to a tall Greek-looking man. Hephaistion guessed that to be Altair, the man who attacked him. As the older man kneeled in front of Hephaistion the smell of wine and death increased greatly. A sickened feeling crossed Hephaistion as he attempted to turn away from the horrible smell. Instead a pair of strong hands caught hold in his long hair and forced him to look the man in the face "It is not what we want with you, but what they want with you."

With his hands tied behind his back and his feet shackled Hephaistion was practically forced to remain on his knees. He watched the men with caution. They were most likely mercenaries hired by someone. Who else would do this and since he didn't know them the enemy choice was out. So, it was either someone who hated him or Alexander's empire that hired them.

The older man rose to his feet with his bones creaking as they did. He was either too old or too drunk to do the simple task with ease. Hephaistion guessed the second.

He barked at the other men a slurred order "Get them into the cellar. I don't want to see

their faces till our orders come in."

As they were being dragged away the man started to call the name "Dianthe".

The door to the cellar closed and Hephaistion and his men were left in that dark place in silence. At least, in silence till Hephaistion was sure they were alone.

He quickly looked over each of them to make sure they were all fine. Some suffered from minor injuries, but none life threatening. This was at least one thing going right tonight. This night Hephaistion knew wasn't going to be the easiest one. It would try him in more ways then one. He would have to last mentally, physically, and spiritually. He would have to last for the sake of the men.

The door to the cellar opened once more to reveal the girl. Several other women followed her as she entered. One of the women walking directly next to her was definitely her mother. She looked exactly like her, except exactly twice her age. The other woman might have been a younger sister because she was a ten-year-old version.

Now the girl herself was very pretty herself, well nothing like his Alexander that is. Her hair was raven black and donned beautiful ringlet curls. Her fair skin contradicted the dark hair with its ivory complexion. Those turquoise blue eyes seemed to pop out the most about her. They sang gentility, kindness, and decorum, but at the same time they screamed abuse, defilement, and fear. She was the typical type of woman Alexander would love to save.

The mercy that man would want to show to her made Hephaistion smile at the thought. If there was one hidden pleasure of Alexander's, it would be his unknown love for showing mercy to beautiful people. Both genders.

Each woman fed and tended the men with water. The girl took Hephaistion under her wing. He immediately knew by her smile they would be friends, obviously nothing more. He had no use of another special person in his life. His heart and loyalty were perfectly content with Alexander being the only one. He did need a friend though, because the closer he and Alexander came, the farther his old friends went.

"My I ask your name, sir?"

"I am Hephaistion."

She gave a small grin and meekly said, "I am Dianthe. You have met my father, Anker." she gave a pause to wipe his face till she continued "I feel responsible for Altair's roughness with you. I told him to do whatever necessary to be safe. I had heard of your reputation and feared for him."

"I see. So, it is me they wanted. Then why take the others if I am the aim?"

Those eyes shut for a moment before she spoke again "I can see why the king loves you.

Do not hate my father and our people. We follow orders and I could see by their eyes the envy they held for you." she laughed at herself, then added, "They must have in order to hire people to get rid of you."

When she tried to leave Hephaistion grabbed her wrist with his newly freed hands "Tell me who these people were."

Babylon palace / Alexander's room

Current

As Alexander recently sat on his bed the frustration and anger still boiling inside of him.

How could some of the brightest minds in Pella be so foolish? He once thought these men to be a little less than gods, but now? Ha, he'd be surprised if they were equal to the brain intelligence of a slug.

He was very aware of Roxane's new presence in his room and said gruffly "The most frustrating part is that he is out there in Babylon. He is within a mere hour's distance. Nearly an arm's reach of me. Yet, I am still helpless to get to him. You would think out of the military and political strategy of these men they could find some way of saving a few taken soldiers."

"And Hephaistion?"

"Yes, Roxane, 'and Hephaistion'. Is it a crime to worry about him the most? If it is then I will deny nothing."

Instead of taking the normal angry face she usually bore, Roxane surprised Alexander and kissed him. Her hands desperately, almost clawing, held the sides of his face while her lips drank his. Even as this beautiful woman, his wife and queen kissed him, Alexander couldn't help, but feel less than...motivated. So, he dismissed her to her room.

His spine tingled as she spat the words "Yes, my king..." at him like poison on her tongue.

He fell back onto his bed breathing, "Someone is behind this act. I will find out who and he will be back safely."

Try as he may though Alexander couldn't think of a single soul. He knew there were those who hated Hephaistion, but that was obvious. Hephaistion was his dearest friend and closest to his heart. Maybe though Alexander had to think just how much he did care for him. He knew he loved him. That was obvious for any eye. The question on his mind was just how deep or shallow that love was.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Dysis Nyx

Note From Author: This is probably my weakest chapter since it is the linking chapter with the beginning two chapters and ending three chapters. It still ranks up with the quality of the others, but I still love chapter one best out of all of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "Alexander". For if I did I would truly enjoy my company with Hephaistion. That man is the sexiest...clears throat...I mean he is a respectable, good-looking, talented actor who I respect for his abilities...yes, abilities. Just joking, but I do think he is hot, extremely hot.

Babylon / garden palace

two days later

The goblet shattered the very instant it hit the wall from Alexander's toss. As he stared into the oblivion collecting his thoughts he was seething. His chest rose and fall dramatically. He teeth clenched as he held back all the words spewing inside him.

He knew he had to hold his words because the slightest slip-up and he could cost Hephaistion's life. Although, needless to say, the room was filled with a new silence. Every person in there stopped dead and looked at Alexander, but only for second. They turned away just as quickly as they had stared. They knew the longer they looked the more unwanted attention their king received.

Honestly, Alexander had not been trying to cause a spectacle. Cleitus's words had just made him very angry, very fast. And now Ptolemy was indeed trying to fix what he had said. "Listen, my king, there may not be word of anything around the palace, but we have spies in the streets as we speak."

"It has been two days since this disappearance! We have conquered lands from far! And yet we cannot track a band of criminals with fifteen or more of our men in one city? Is this what you all are telling me with you silenced incompetence?"

Yet again they were stricken with a hushed silence among them. All, except Cleitus seemed ashamed of their current failure. The smile on his face was arrogant and very amused as he smirked at Alexander. "What is the rush, Alexander? Does your bed grow cold at night? No disrespect, but if it had not been Hephaistion in the party taken you would not have been this enraged. It would have been passed off as another matter."

Never had one of his most trusted men commented so. Cleitus had always been bold, but never insolent. The talk about Hephaistion had never even evolved to that. It was a thought by a few, all who knew the consequences if they made their thoughts voiced. On the edge that Alexander was in, he was no mindset for Cleitus today.

Without a single thought his hand had found Cleitus's throat and pinned him to a nearby wall. His face got within inches as he hissed, "I grow tired of your insolence, Cleitus. My father may have dealt with your impudence, but I will not."

"You need to get ahold of yourself, Alexander."

Quickly, trying to pull him off Ptolemy chimed in, "I agree, Alexander. This is not the time or place. Once you calm down, we can deal with Cleitus."

A few followed as Alexander billowed off to blow off his steam. Only Cleitus, Cassander, and some other random bystanders remained.

Looking over at the looming man Cleitus glared. Again Cassander greeted him with an evil smile as he laughed, "Every day passes and his trust for you dwindles. Does this infuriate you even more, Cleitus?"

"Prepare yourself, Cassander, you are making some new friends and some new enemies."

As the more fearsome man left Cassander was left their to contemplate. The last thing he called out was "Yes, Cleitus, I am trembling as we speak."

He muttered turning sharply "Just try something, my friend. We shall see who has the real upperhand in the situation."

somewhere in Babylon

current

It had been two days in this cellar and Hephaistion was anything, but pleased.

The flies lingered around him and his men like the stink on a dead pig. After two days down in this place the men were getting very anxious and argumentative. This not being the best route when all Hephaistion was trying to do was keep them alive till Alexander came. The question was though how long that would be.

As soon as Hephaistion was just about to drift off and away into daydreams Dianthe came running down into the cellar crying.

She immediately threw herself down onto her knees to Hephaistion's level. Her eyes were clouded with panic and repentance. Her voce quickly stammered "I-I am sorry for whatever pain I have c-c-caused you, but this new offense may rightly ruin everything for you. Alexander will never take you now."

"I must admit I would give great deal just to see his face. He is a strong, striking man and I thank the gods every day that I have the chance to serve."

"He is the only one you think of. I can understand that. He is the only one you dream of. Whenever he leaves you lose a part of yourself. It feels that your heart has been torn open and the gods have personally planted them there."

A pause lingered between because while Hephaistion agreed with her, Dianthe was not talking about Alexander and himself. After these two days had passed he had learned that his dear little friend loved his attacker, Altair, with all her heart. This fact killed her inside, because while the man claimed to love her too, he was endlessly loyal to her father.

Finally she sniffled heavily and blurted "I am to say the child I carry is yours. Those are the orders from my father, which come from the people who hired us. It is Altair's child, but I am to say it is yours."

Time seemed to pause as the plan for him came together. Rumors would spread through as soon as he returned. He and Alexander had dealt with so much together and still come out strong. Only two other people knew of their devotion to one another, everyone else it was an unsaid hunch. He thought back on the first person to find out and the result of that incident. Him and his Alexander had prevailed above her, despite his own uncertainties. That unforgettable night of Alexander's wedding to Roxane.

Balkh, Bactria

flashback-night after Alexander's wedding

He laid there in his room just staring up at the ceiling with his strong hands behind his head. This was one day that had not gone on like he had hoped. Then what had Hephaistion expected? Did he expect Alexander to suddenly stop the wedding? Or even when Roxane disrupted them, to kick her back out till their conversation was finished? No, he didn't know what it was he wanted.

There! Another lie popping into his head. He knew what he wanted. What Hephaistion wanted was for Alexander to silently burst through his bedroom doors and tell him those same words he said on the balcony in Babylon. Remembering those few years ago made him give a quick smile.

He wanted to hear those words that he was the only one he trusted. That he, Hephaistion, was the love of Alexander. He longed to know that he still held a large place in Alexander's heart.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere the doors to his room slowly opened, then shut even quieter than they opened.

He sat up onto his elbows to see Alexander standing by the door bare-chested and breathing heavily. Both hearts were pounding as both men remained silenced for some time staring at eachother in a heated battle of burning desire. The room almost crackled around them as neither said anything for some time, but just stared deep into the other's eyes.

Finally Hephaistion found the use of his tongue again and started, "Alexander, what are you-"

Faster than he would have thought Alexander had strided over to Hephaistion's side and covered Hephaistion's words with his golden hand. His eyes caught the man's once more and said with an ackward desperation and a boldness that was only Alexander's, "My wife is a sleep, but now is not the time to talk Hephaistion. No words..."

With a severely virile touch Alexander led his other hand explore the back of Hephaistion's neck. Shortly after the other hand released his mouth to join its place on the back of the neck. He pulled his companion's head to his where their foreheads rested upon eachother. The stress was clear in Alexander's face as he closed his eyes and sat their with the best man he could think of.

As much as Hephaistion was enjoying the intimacy being shared by the two of them, Alexander was in pain. He could not let him go through this when he himself hated feeling as though the Fates were against him. Carefully, boldly Hephaistion said, "We need to talk, Alexander. Something is bothering you. You need not feel any obligation to be here. If Roxane is what you want, then go to her?"

"It is Roxane and yet it is not. She is the exact likeness of my mother. My bride is the mirror stand in for the woman I so loathe."

So the true issue was out. Alexander was here to get comfort, not settle things, even if he didn't do it purposely. "You married Roxane because you loved her and she will give you a great son. a son that so deserves you as his father."

"By the gods! I do not love Roxane!"

The golden king had now left Hephaistion's side to pace around the room to relinquish his newfound anger and hatred for Hephaistion.

While he thought in his thoughts he hated him something inside prevented the emotion from being carried out. This just made him even more upset that this man could hold such a high place with him. He bellowed loudly, "I desire a son, not a bedmate with a woman that so mockingly reminds me of my mother, Olympias, for which you know I hate."

"You hate her because she killed your father. If that is the case, then do you hate me for crowning you that day?"

There in that moment Alexander looked back at Hephaistion with sincere repentance in his eyes "If anyone was to crown me that day it would have been you, no other would be permitted. It is not Roxane I love, Hephaistion, but you. That is why I came to you tonight, not to argue."

Hephaistion looked down at Alexander's face, who had taken to kneeling in front of Hephaistion. As he finished his words he looked even harder into Hephaistion's cerulean eyes, "I needed us to finish what we had started. I could not do that with Roxane as...wakeful as she was. Tell me what is needed to say and I will say it."

A confident smile crossed Hephaistion's face as his hand traced the sides of Alexander's face. "It is already been said,...Alexander."

Alexander's Bedroom

current

Alexander dipped his hands into the basin and cupped water into them. The water cooled his heated face. The altercation with Cleitus had provoked that side of him that he so wished to keep a reign on. He had been keeping that stallion reined as best as he could these past few days. What more could anyone ask of him? He childhood friend, his best friend, his most trusted general,...his Hephaistion was taken from him. His insides were twisting and burning as the minutes passed.

Looking up from the basin to check his reflection in the gold platter the Bagoas held up for him Alexander sighed with that virile masculinity he gave off. Before he knew it the words just spit out of his mouth "I will find him, Bagoas. Even it means the hatred of every man, woman, and child in this city. As long as I find him."

Like usual there was no response, but something flickered in Bagoas's eyes. Alexander noticed that flash. This made him smile for once. He slunk over to Bagoas's side and whispered, "Does that shock you? Anger you? Or do you not even care? You overheard us that night on the balcony years ago, didn't you? No use denying it. I dismissed you, but you listened in on us. Then as soon as we started to come in you snuck back out."

The tone in his voice and the look on Alexander's face turned almost lethal with anger. "If you really want to know so bad. Yes, Bagoas, Hephaistion is a much better lover than you. Why? Well, the answer is simple. Get this and listen well, my friend."

He quickly pinned Bagoas to a nearby pillar and his hand clutched close to the boy's throat. He hissed into his face noxiously, "Jealously is one luxury you are not permitted, especially when Hephaistion is kidnapped and it is because of someone in my confidence's fault."

Throwing his grip from the boy he tossed him to the ground. His back was turned on him as he breathed through his teeth, "You are dismissed for the evening, Bagoas."

As soon as he tried to leave Alexander added just as Bagoas reached the door "Oh and, Bagoas, certain things are better with the ones we love. Perhaps you will receive this knowledge some day. Or are eunuchs not given this liberty?"

Without another look or word Bagoas was out the door on an obedient note.

The more he thought about it, the more Alexander realized what he really felt inside. After making his way back to his bed, Alexander through his weary body onto it with a thunk. His thoughts were scrambled around with possibilities and places and certain groups. All having the same probabilities of having Hephaistion. Just as he was about to drift off Alexander thought aloud, "I think there is a possibility that my feelings for...him may very well be...the very same...as..."

Alexander fell as his nights all had happened. For the past few nights all of them had been spent alone. No one seemed to appeal to him. Not Roxane, not Bagoas, none of the harem, no one. His one desire was for the safety of Hephaistion...and the other men, of course. They were the main reason he was such in a rush. The men, not Hephaistion, the men. Or at least that is what Alexander told the other men and himself.

somewhere unknown in Babylon

current

Once again the doors to the cellar opened. They opened to let in more light and relief of fresh air, or as fresh as they could get. The view let in shapes of people and with them their problems. From what Hephaistion could see Anker was leading the pack with two women and a cloaked man with Dianthe bringing the back up.

The men were groggy and choleric, while some had given up all common courtesies. Who could blame any of them in that situation? Surely, not Hephaistion. He watched his men with a new pain in his heart. The deep feeling of betrayal lingered around like an old heart-break.

When Hephaistion looked up the cloaked woman was in front of him. She was walking next to Anker's wife, Chruse. The cloaked man remained behind her and was still unknown to Hephaistion. His name was the mystery still to be learned. The woman was a different story.

Dianthe had informed him of her name since she told Anker and the rest of them her name with a vow of secrecy.

Now as she stood there with a smile of all evil being the only sight from under the hood did Hephaistion gather the courage to do what he would have never dared before. He spoke to the covered woman with confidence. He said but two words to her and only they packed the most power in them. "Hello, Roxane."

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Dysis Nyx

Note From Author: Whew, chapter four already. I want to thank all the readers and their support. I was happy to read the good reviews. You see, I was so worried you would all hate it or something. I apologize in advance for the change in pacing in this one, but I wanted to represent the way everything happens so suddenly in this chapter. Also if you are curious Dianthe is about five or six months pregnant, so she has a little bit of a belly. If the person looking at her really looks or her chiton clings just so then you can see it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alexander, but..oh you get the point I want Hephaistion.

somewhere in Babylon

current

Sure enough the smile the woman had on her face as she fully pushed the hood back was the look of death. Hephaistion's body pulsated with tremors as she let that smile of death at him "How did you know?"

"No other woman smells of deceit and homeliness like you."

The smile on her face turned to rage. He had struck a cord in her heart. That was exactly what he wanted to strike with her. To him she was nothing more than the whore that she was. All she wanted from Alexander was power, sex, and status. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less. He still had not forgiven her for trying to kill Alexander that night of their wedding. When Alexander had told him of this incident he wanted to kill her himself.

At that moment all he had wanted was to feel the life drain out of her. To see her chest pause forever as her last breath was drawn and exhaled. To behold her dead, cold body as it lie there with his hands around her neck. Never in his life had he had such thoughts. The only time they occurred was when someone, anyone at all threatened Alexander physically or emotionally. He felt it wasn't his most redeeming quality to not control such thoughts.

A gentle clinking sound rang brutally through the ears of every person in the room and through the recently stone heart of Hephaistion as he watched the ring hit the floor. The ring! His ring. Alexander's ring...his Alexander's ring.

No amount of doubt could comfort Hephaistion as he looked at that beautiful blood red gem on that band of shimmering gold. Questions filled his head like children screaming in the dark of all despair.

Why had Alexander parted with the ring so easily? What could the ring's presence here mean? Had Alexander given up on Hephaistion's life and love already with the passing of nearly three days?

His calm, sedated, gentle blue exploded up to meet Roxane's. That once gentle cerulean blue was now a raging blue fire. To just look into them was to burn your own eyesight into blindness. Even the proud Roxane looked away as her body trembled.

Her breathing slowed and her body steadily stopped its quavering. Once she had collected her wits about her she spat at Hephaistion, then snarled "Alexander, sends me to tell you that you can save yourself. He couldn't care if you return to the palace or not. I am here to collect the soldiers, but leave you. He sends that as his final message."

The lies were more than prominent as her bright eyes screamed "I am lying! Don't believe me!" She was trying her hardest to convince him of her falsehoods. He had not realized just how much he had unsaddled her. The look in his eyes moments ago must have unhorsed Roxane more than she had calculated.

So, without the ability to hold it all in any longer Hephaistion unleashed everything. His bursts of laughter just infuriated Roxane again and with a flick of her head the disguised man kicked Hephaistion right in the gut hard. Hard enough to knock the air out of him and into another fit of unconsciousness.

Alexander's bedroom

current

Pacing in his room Alexander felt that the rest of the world had faded into one problem and tons of solutions, but none that chose to come to him.

He had now been summoned to wait in his room till Ptolemy came to him. The golden man wondered what it was that Ptolemy was being so secret about. He had been waiting here for nearly an hour now and still no word from the man, besides the message he urgently sent him.

That was it! Alexander was getting frustrated and even more upset as he continued to contemplate Hephaistion and all of Babylon hiding his man...or what he meant to say was this man, not his man. What was Hephaistion to him?

He could think back on all that he had done for him in the past and no single event out in his mind, like the day after his father had died and Alexander had finished talking with his mother, Olympias. That was the exact moment that Alexander had put all faith into that man. That was the day he had decided who was to be the only soul he trusted.

Pella, Macedonia

336 B.C.

He stormed into the forum where students of Aristotle awaited their teacher's lesson and to hear his words of proud wisdom that they had enjoyed since they were children of twelve or so. He called in rage for them to leave and they did. All that was left was Hephaistion sitting on a nearby long seat of granite. The look on his face was anything, but fear or inferior obedience. Instead, he sat there like an equal friend who was not amused by his friend's tantrum.

With new resolve for Hephaistion stubborn streak Alexander growled loudly "I said go, Hephaistion. I want no one in mundane existence within earshot of me to hear what I am about to say."

Without even batting an eye Hephaistion looked at him and said apathetically with that tone of hidden concern lurking about, "Why not just talk about it with me? Wouldn't it feel better to blow off the steam with some one to notice it? Who knows it could help."

So respectfully and proudly Alexander leaned against a pillar directly next to Hephaistion sitting place. With a heavy breath Alexander explained with the hatred looming within his voice, "I am king now, but that woman is still not happy she wishes me to have Eurdice and Attalus sentenced to death. They were kin. How am I to do that-"

"They were your father's kin, not your own. I remember what Attalus said to you that night. I wanted to murder him on the spot for such disrespect for you."

"When he threw that cup I thought you would kill him."

Looking into Hephaistion's eyes he could see them saying that it was not because the cup had almost hit Hephaistion. But because that it was aimed to hit Alexander that made Hephaistion attack.

Alexander and Hephaistion fell silent as they looked on at one another. Hephaistion face was so serious, so virile, so understanding. It was as if he knew and felt for everything Alexander was saying. This frightened him more than he knew. To look into those eyes made him question everything his mother wanted. Love or duty?

If only she could see into those cerulean torches like he did. If only she could see everything that he saw in them. Maybe after she could see the love and loyalty they held. Maybe then could she understand his actions better when it came to Hephaistion.

When the look became too much Alexander looked away and said abruptly, "I remember earlier that evening Cleitus had come by, drunk. You pulled him onto your lap and offered him a seat."

"Yes, I remember. That was after he kissed you and declared his love for you. We were all very drunk that night, Alexander."

Alexander paused a moment to choose his words. His greatest concern was to not sound stupid. He didn't want Hephaistion to laugh at him and think him ill. "I was jealous. I looked over and saw him sitting on yer lap. My blood boiled and I was ravenous."

For a few moments Hephaistion said nothing and Alexander did the same. They stood waiting for the other to speak first. Neither of them lept at this chance. Till Hephaistion got Alexander back on track. "I wouldn't mind you mother. She means well, but doesn't go about it right. Forgive her, because she gives so much for your glory."

"Is it really my glory she wants? Or her's?"

Hephaistion adjusted his lean body so he was now leaning against the pillar while he continued to sit on the granite bench. His back to Alexander's side leaning against the very same pillar. Their bodies just moments away from eachother. So close that they could feel the other's body heat. Finally, Hephaistion continued, "To be honest, Alexander, if killing your father meant seeing all your dreams come true. If it meant seeing you happy, then I wouldn't wait a moment's breath. By Apollo, I wouldn't regret it either."

Babylon, palace

current

By the time Alexander had come back out of his dreams he found himself on that very same balcony where all his deepest thoughts seemed to happen. Where all his greatest wondering and planning...and conversations seemed to take place. The very same balcony where he told Hephaistion he held that place in his heart. It seemed such a short time ago and to think that for all he knew Hephaistion could be dead.

"Alexander! I have news!"

He turned to see Crateros standing right behind him with a half smile, half concern on his face. Their was mixed emotions on his friend's face. None of which that seemed to be what Alexander wanted, until Crateros said those words. "We saw the queen leave her chamber. She was dressed as though she didn't want to be seen. So, I ordered some of my men to follow her." he paused to collect his words "She led them to the mercenaries and our missing men. They are here, Alexander. We have brought them back. Hephaistion is with them. I would like to take you to see the men now."

Without a moment's stop Alexander was leading Crateros, instead of the other way around. After these past few days Crateros was pleased to see Alexander happy again. He cared about his king and to see him in that state was like a knife to the heart. All of the generals hated to see him that distressed.

As they walked closer to their destination in the palace front hall Crateros carefully burst out "Alexander, there was a problem at the home. Roxane and her companion escaped in the commotion."

Finally Alexander stopped dead in his tracks and asked "What? What commotion was there, Crateros?"

"Obviously, sire, our men didn't have an easy time getting our soldiers out. There was a fight. Meloncton and Theophilus were killed, along with some of the younger men. There is something else I think you should know."

Without another word Alexander stopped him and listened, not with his ears. His body was reacting to a presence. It was as though his heart knew he was nearby. It was pounding, racing as though it was on the wings of eagles. His blood with excitement in his veins. The greatest feeling of all though was the uncontrollable rapture his entire system was feeling right at this moment. Oh yes, his body and his spirit knew Hephaistion was safe and nearby. Oh and the other men as well, they too were safe.

Then he saw it as if it was from a dream Hephaistion appeared before his eyes. Then he spotted the girl. In his Hephaistion's arms was a girl of eighteen. She was possibly the most angelic creature Alexander had ever seen. To Alexander's surprise her white chiton with the gold trimming was decorated with her blood as well. Something had happened and to see such a girl unconscious and on the brink of death struck him.

Ptolemy came to the side of Alexander and whispered, "The girl is the daughter of Anker, the man who took our men. Hephaistion would not let us leave her to die."

To make Alexander's thoughts worse Crateros added in the other ear "One of my men informed me that one of Anker's men came at Hephaistion while he was bound, but the girl took the sword for him."

Thoughts raced like mad through Alexander's head, then he saw the finishing touch. The delicate flower's barely bulging belly. What had Hephaistion been hiding from him? Alexander could feel the blood pounding in his ears as this thought crossed his mind. If his thoughts were true, then who was the man Alexander dared to call his most trustworthy companion.

The mystery was not yet over and Alexander would certainly not let this one go by him. No, this would be solved before morning.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Dysis Nyx

Note From Author: Sorry, that this one is late, but we had one small problem. Hurricane Rita. That stupid storm made me lose power from Friday till Sunday. I feel sorry everyone who had to deal with that stupid natural disaster. Anyway, on a happier note I got a new desktop wallpaper. It is this collage picture of all Alexander and Hephaistion looks, moments, affection, etc. and then in the middle it says "Stay with me tonight,...Hephaistion." It is so pretty, then I got another devoted to the ring and all the stuff devoted to that and that one says "To me you are the sun." I love that scene because Hephaistion's eyes have that look of just stopped crying and swoon he looks sooo sexy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alexander characters, because if I did Hephaistion, or Jared Leto, would be my love slave...oops, did I type that out loud? evil giggle

MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will warn you now that the next chapter may or may not carry light smut. I haven't decided yet what Alexander will do. And I need any reviewer's opinion on what, if any, punishment should be, if Alexander decides to take action, on Roxane and her mystery accomplice. I have decided these things, but I want your opinion, because I am curious.

Babylon, palace

current

There he was, Hephaistion's own god, Alexander. His own body was reacting in a way he never knew it could. The weight he carried seemed as though it wasn't there at all. Blood streamed down from his temple, but not even that was on his mind as Alexander approached.

Hephaistion opened his mouth to greet Alexander dutifully, but the great king walked on past him. He had seen him, but didn't even flinch to say a thing. Instead Hephaistion watched as Alexander allowed his warm smile to the other returned soldiers, not him. He couldn't understand why Alexander's eyes did not even glow with any happiness at the sight of him.

As if in a dream Hephaistion stood there dazed and completely bereft of any sense of reality. Suddenly, as if all the weight in the world was put on him Hephaistion felt his knees buckling underneath him. Clearly Crateros had seen his moments of weakness, because he came to his side and held him upright.

Any human contact was good enough for Hephaistion, because for some reason he felt as though he was completely alone in the world. The older man's voice broke into his world "Hephaistion, we best get the girl in a room where she can be helped. You probably will need some time to sit as well."

"Thank you, Crateros. I do feel tired and a chair seems like a good idea."

Without a word Hephaistion had left. This left Alexander feeling even more angry at his friend. He had hoped that if he ignored him, Hephaistion would do something. Anything, really! Instead, he just walked away with Crateros to help that girl.

A voice whispered in his ear "He tricked you, Alexander. He is laughing at you behind your back. All these months, years even, he has hid that girl from you. She is the daughter of one of your enemies. He has lured you into what seems to be loyalty."

"No!"

The voice of Roxane lingered in his ear, even when she wasn't there. He knew exactly what she would say and right now those words made what seemed like a false sense of truth.

Walking through the halls in silence all Hephaistion could think about was what Alexander had done and what Roxane had said.

As if reading his mind Crateros said "I have never seen Alexander so temperamental through all my years serving him. He is a great man, but perhaps there is only one person who can keep our king in line, hm?"

A silence not like before passed between.

Just before they entered their destination room Crateros stopped Hephaistion "Tell me why the girl took the sword for you. Tell me why you wouldn't let us leave her. I must say, Hephaistion, that many around here are now suspicious of your kidnapping. I have trusted you as Alexander's right-hand man for a long many years now and until now you have proved yourself."

"Would you judge Alexander on how Philip was? No! Then why judge this girl because her father is a great enemy?"

He started to go inside, but then Hephaistion got in Crateros face with his eyes blazing "And another thing, Crateros. Do not question my loyalty to Alexander!"

So he left Crateros there with a confirmed smile in his face. That was all he needed from Hephaistion if one needed to see Hephaistion's loyalty, then look into those azure eyes of his. They told just how far his loyalty went for the young king. They told the tale of something deep and something beautiful. Not many saw it since they all saw him as kind of the quiet kind, but not his eyes.

Hephaistion's eyes were something no able-minded person could turn clear away from. They screamed sensitivity and love, while at the same time they were so fierce. That same fierceness some saw as something to stay away from and others saw all the sexuality in them. Only Alexander really ever saw all that love and sexually emitted from them.

As Dianthe awoke she saw Hephaistion's face looking down at her. He may have been smiling, but something else lingered in them. A hint of despair still sauntered about in them.

Her voice found the strength to peep "I thought you would be by Alexander's side. Has something happened because of me being here?"

She could almost see a flash of something in the man's eyes as she asked him. There was something there that was amiss in his eyes. Something he was trying to conceal from her.

Finally, his strong, thick voice explained, "I do not think Alexander wishes to see me right now. I fear he thinks there might be something between the two of us. Roxane has probably gotten to him before I could even have a chance. There is a man she is working with and he too might have gotten to Alexander."

Little did the two of them know that one man waited silently outside the door listening to every word that was being said. Carefully, silently, invisibly as they talked.

"Who do you think that man is? I always saw someone with the queen, but he never removed the hood till they were alone with my father. All I can tell you is that he had dark hair.

So that left out Ptolemy in Hephaistion's mind, but still let many others linger in question. There were at least four others that stayed heavy in his nearest suspicions. But why had so many of these men hated him when there were once close friends as boys? Back in the days of boyhood they all had always strived for the future king's attention, but never Hephaistion and never had they hated him for being Alexander's favorite then.

They were all friends at one point and now they secretly plotted against him and hated the same man they claimed to love and pledge loyalty to. They didn't know what love was. They loved him as a friend, as a leader, even as a king, but never a mortal god. They could never love Alexander the way he did. To Hephaistion that man was his...that is when it struck him. Alexander was his...his...love. Hephaistion always knew Alexander was the only thing he truly cared for, but never realized that it was his one true love.

Dianthe had watched for some time and when Hephaistion looked as they the giant candlestick had just been lit above him she dared ask "What is it that keeps you silent for so long?"

"Alexander truly is my Achilles. And I only hope that it is not too late to be his Patroclus."

This was said more as a comment to himself, more than to Dianthe. She knew this, because he just got up and left without a word of parting. He left through the other door and obviously not the one that led to the outer halls. It was time she realized to greet their eavesdropper. She felt it appropriate to keep quiet and just let this intruder get what they wanted.

She spoke very calmly with the pain quivering in her voice "Did you hear anything that was of interest, Your Majesty, King Alexander? I know I speak out of tongue, but I do not think Hephaistion would have spoken so freely with the knowledge that you were listening."

Sure enough, Alexander stepped through the doorway with a look of indifference set upon his face. He clearly did not care what state of health she was in.

Seeing this girl now with the layer of angelic affliction that plagued her Alexander felt no sympathy for her. He had thought that seeing her on the brink of death could spawn some feelings of compassion, but none came. Only images of his Hephaistion and this girl entwined haunted his thoughts.

It came to the point where Alexander had to keep himself from driving her through with his sword. He had never felt such a bloodlust for anyone before. But the thought of Hephaistion lying in the same bed with her. The thought of her carrying Hephaistion's heir. Even the very thought of Hephaistion's lips upon hers bothered him like he never thought it would before.

The two men had grown up with the thought of raising their sons side by side, but now as he knew that Hephaistion loved another drove him wild. Almost forced him to the point of spilling this girl's blood onto his sword and relishing in it. Which to him seemed a proper punishment for capturing Hephaistion's love and loyalty. But obviously Alexander wasn't jealous. No, his previous thoughts were not jealousy. Why would he be jealous when it was simply Hephaistion, his Hephaistion.

How those two words warmed him to ring through his body. His Hephaistion and no one else's, but he was not jealous.

Taking a seat next to her Alexander tried to hide the bloodlust burning in his eyes. He knew they were glittering with it, but he still tried to cling to the face of indifference.

Then she spoke to him in hushed, pained tones "I need you to know that this child is not Hephaistion's I have never met him before this incident. You must believe me! I can give you the name of the man who is the father. Altair. He will come for me, I know it."

"My men say you took the sword for Hephaistion. Why would you risk your life and your child's for a man you had only known for three days?"

"It is simple. I like the current king of Asia. I would not lose him or a good man over any amount of money."

This through Alexander off of his bloodlust and into the realm of confusion. "Why do you think Asia would lose me?"

She beckoned him closer to her and for some odd reason Alexander leaned in as though he was under a spell. Her voice was just quiet enough for the two of their ears only. "I have a gift. From the first moment I cooled Hephaistion's brow the moment I met him I saw his entire past. His memories flooded my mind as though they were mine. I saw that vow you gave him the night before the battle of Galgamella. I could night let a great king follow such a superb man into the underworld. No, my king, the bond the man you call Hephaistion and I, Dianthe, share is one based on the love we hold for two different people."

"If you can see the past, the what of the future?" This question erupted from Alexander's lips before he could control it.

Her slight laugh chuckled out of her cool lips as she fell back onto the pillow "I cannot tell you right out of the gods will punish me with the seizure of my gift...or worse. I will tell you this though, do not keep Roxane around when she returns. Or Hephaistion will pay all consequences in the future. Keep my warning mind if you truly care for him as your heart claims you do."

Just as she finished she slipped into sleep again. Leaving Alexander alone in the room to look on her and think as to whether he believed her words about everything.

After a few moments Alexander got up and left in a daze. He did not know as to whether the young girl's words were true. Was Hephaistion innocent in certain acts? Could the girl really see everything about Hephaistion's past and future? If so, then was Roxane truly a threat to Hephaistion's life?

He hated to think that by his marriage to Roxane that he was sentencing Hephaistion to death. Hephaistion had never given him any chance to doubt his devotion and loyalty. Until now at least.

What mad it so hard for him to believe the man who had always been by his side now? Hephaistion hadn't changed, neither had he. Situation was pretty much the same too. Then what was it?

It was feelings. Stopping in front of his doors to his bedroom Alexander realized that his feelings for Hephaistion had been questioned. They had been put up to test to see just how strong they were. Did him not believing Hephaistion mean that this so-called love he shared for him to be a vain love?

The door pushed open effortlessly with a certain act of tediousness. He was in no mood for such idol obstacles. All Alexander was to sleep. After staying in an insomniac state for the past few nights Alexander was very much ready for sleep. Although his body still called for the warmth of another. Neither Roxane nor Bagoas had been up to task of quenching his hunger.

Alexander told himself it was the boredom and stress. He was content with that answer, but his body was not. His body had reacted more to the mere thought of Hephaistion's return than it had with either of Roxane or Bagoas's caresses. He still said it was all the stress of boredom with the two.

There sitting on his bed with his hands dug deep into those long, luxurious brown tresses was the same man who plagued his thoughts...Hephaistion. How long had he been sitting there? Probably since he left Dianthe, while Alexander himself spoke with her.

A voice peeked out of the virile, gentle hands "We must speak, Alexander. I have realized something that involves us both. A matter which can most likely hinder our fellowship these past few years."

Before Hephaistion could even go on Alexander collected himself. He brought himself back to that air of professionalism that he got when he addressed his counsel. He approached the table with parchment and pretended to write something down as he spoke. His words would have more impact if it appeared to Hephaistion that they seemed easy to say. Almost as if all Hephaistion was just another general. He had to lie to the man he trusted, or used to trust, most of all. "Tell me, Hephaistion. How long has it been since you have seen Pella?"

Without a moment's loss Hephaistion answered, "It has been the same as you,...Alexander. I have not returned since you left. I left with you and I will return with you."

"I see. Well, you will break that vow of yours, because I have decided my mother needs more of my men in Pella to help protect. I am sending you back there at once. Your injuries are not so serious as to prevent you to travel. Rest tonight, because you leave in the morning. Oh, and Hephaistion, you can take the girl with you. Tell the holy men there that you may wed her as soon as you please."

As he finished Alexander waited to hear if Hephaistion made any protests, but no sound came from the man behind him. So, there it was Hephaistion had not cared enough about what they held to even try to fight it. He was either too obedient or just didn't care.

Alexander decided before he kill the man he better get him out of there. So in the calmest, most apathetic voice he could muster he annouced, "You may go. You are dismissed. I have no other orders for you."

Then it happened. A firm hand gripped fierce, but softly at Alexander's shoulder. Again Alexander lost control of his body. It started to react unlike how he wanted it to. His blood circulated harder and faster all around the area of his shoulder. Tiny bumps shivered up and down his arms in small fits. His face tried to remain dispassionate, but his eyes closed and he began to bite his bottom lip. He even went as far as to tilt his head back.

Hephaistion forced Alexander around to look him in the face. Alexander had that soft, pleading look he got when he was having moments of uncertainty or insecurity.

The words that Hephaistion said were intimate and masculine, with that certain softness that only Hephaistion could give. His eyes only focused on Alexander's as he asked "Tell me, Alexander, what the worst possible words I could say right now are. Are they 'so long'? Or are they 'good _night_'?"

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

--Author: Dysis Nyx

--Author's Note: Oh my God! I am soo sorry about it being so late. There is no excuse, except that it was hard to get to a computer and when I did try to put it up the website said there was an error. Oh well, I think this is my favorite chapter with another major cliffhanger. At least this one isn't as frustrating as the last one. I like this chapter best because it us the best so far. The end will be nearing in a matter of two, three, or four chapters. Most likely in three at the most. I will warn you about this chapter that it contains LIGHT smut. You do not read about any certain body parts. I get embarrassed at writing those deep of moments.

--Disclaimer: I wanna own Hephaistion...no, I want to own Jared Leto. Never in my mind has one man been so perfect. ANYWAY! I do not own any of the cast, crew, sets, costumes, ANYTHING of the movie Alexander, no matter how much I beg.

--------------------

Looking into Hephaistion's breathtaking cerulean eyes Alexander could no longer fight what his body and heart had been telling him.

Placing his own hands on Hephaistion's shoulders Alexander voiced, "I have said this to you before, but...stay with me tonight, Hephaistion."

The pause Alexander had put in his words made Hephaistion nervous. The last thing he wanted was for any regrets or ill feelings between the two of them. For his curse was one that he could no longer resist his urges to tell Alexander his true feelings. No longer could he wait by his side as the quiet loyal soldier of the king. And no longer could he stop his hands as they intimately grabbed Alexander's shoulders. His hands rubbed fiercely back and forth, then back and forth in the continued motion. He stared intently at both shoulders, then his eyes shot up to Alexander's as he whispered bravely "I will do my great king's will to the end, Alexander. If Alexander wants me to Pella, I will go. If Alexander wants me to stay by his side...tonight, then I will. I first need Alexander's commands."

Now it was Alexander's turn to look up from the hands on his shoulders to the eyes that searched to gain his gaze. He was strong and proud, but was a little nervous. He could not help, but remember Aristotle's words about men who lay together. Every time he was in Hephaistion's presence those words rang loud and strong. It never effected him when he was with Bagoas. So, why all the worries with Hephaistion?

Before he could control his tongue Alexander blurted "Your king commands you to stay the night. That is King Alexander's final command to his Hephaistion."

The words lingered in Hephaistion's head and then on his lips "His?"

Only by a nod of his head and a small virile smile did Hephaistion realize the truth in Alexander's words. So, Hephaistion advanced before he could stop his body.

His fierce hands now clutched Alexander's face and kissing him hard with passion and the need taking over. His lips heated at the feel of Alexander's on his. His entire body started to swell with emotions running rampant and muscles both tensing and relaxing at the same time. It was as if the gods had allowed tiny explosions to go off everywhere in his body. The part of his system that reacted the most was his heart with his spirit.

At that moment as his lips fought in an endless battle with Alexander's lips his heart was pounding as if all of Hell was hot on its pursuit. It felt as though it would burst right in that moment. And Hephaistion could have cared less if it did. No heart should soar like his was during this single kiss.

Strong fingers pressed firmly up his back creasing their way up every vertebrae and muscle clinging to it. His body yearned for more of the touch. His hunger for Alexander was higher than it had ever been.

The warm, sweet, and fire flavor of Hephaistion's lips made Alexander surprisingly aware of nothing else. At this moment he only cared about this man's lips caressing his own in a fierce way that no woman or eunuch could have given. This kiss was raw. It was a pure, unadulterated hunger. He could taste Hephaistion's desire on the man's tongue as well as his own. This was one kiss that was unlike anything in their past together.

At that exact moment Alexander and Hephaistion knew that this night would not end with just this kiss. Oh no, both men would have that insatiable appetite fed temporarily.

Air! Hephaistion pulled away and Alexander complied only because he too had his breath taken away in those mere moments. They felt like a lifetime had flown by them, but in reality in was only a few short seconds. Hephaistion's forehead fell to Alexander's unintentionally as both of them breathed heavily. Of course both tried to hide their breathlessness by attempting to breath normally, but with the way their chests rose and fell it was impossible. It was in the way they breathed and stared deep into the others eyes.

Alexander searched for time, while Hephaistion searched for answers. In silence they stood till Hephaistion broke those unsaid moments by apologizing "If anything I did just this moment was wrong I will leave now,...Alexander."

Grabbing his companion's wrist Alexander led the man over to the bed to sit on the floor in front of him. He stared deep into the blue orbs as he sternly said "Must you always take that breath or pause before finally saying my name. It drives me wild! And what you do is not wrong, because if it was then, my Hephaistion, Achilles was wrong in his feelings for Patroclus."

Hephaistion looked up into Alexander's face and gave him one of those smiles that were all his own. That same smile that caused some people to go crazy with lust. As he smiled his lips gently kissed the exposed knee of Alexander, then slowly made its way up the leg further. All the while he never let his eyes or his smile leave Alexander. From the knee to the thigh until it reached the very edge of the man's chiton. From that point he stopped and just looked up at his king with a smile that would make any woman swoon. Hephaistion could think of no greater pleasure than being with Alexander right at this moment.

Looking down into Hephaistion's face as the man rested his chin on Alexander's own knee Alexander watched those eyes and that smile. He couldn't help, but feel over-joyed at the thought of all the bonds between him and Hephaistion. No longer was his body his own, it was Hephaistion's. In one flawless swoop Alexander had grabbed Hephaistion by the elbow and pulled him onto the bed and pinned him down.

The two bodies just laid there staring into the other's eyes as though they were the only truth out there. Alexander's hard, lean body loomed over Hephaistion's tight, toned one with a gentle force. His legs just between Hephaistion's with just grazing by them as he lowered himself to Hephaistion's lips.

For the first few seconds Alexander teased his friend with just barely touching the lips with his own and smiling evilly between the slight touches. Not till Hephaistion captured Alexander's lips forcefully did the game end. Both men were hungry and more than willing. For some reason this time was much more different and significant than any other night they had shared eachother's company. This time was much more tender, so very passionate. It almost burned the two men to touch.

Alexander's hands touched every muscle of Hephaistion and Hephaistion to him. Their hands memorized every inch of the other's body till they knew it better than their own. It was a test on them both to do their best to represent their love in actions, in touches, in a single kiss because both of them knew that morning would come and neither of them would know what to do. From this night there would be no rest.

Babylon, palace, Alexander's room

just before sunrise

Alexander drew lazy circles into Hephaistion's disrobed back as he laid silently on Alexander's chest. He did not expect the man to talk when he did, because he thought Hephaistion was fast asleep. The man's eyes may have been closed, but he was not asleep. Alexander looked down as Hephaistion called him.

Once his attention was caught Hephaistion continued "You once asked me if I thought you were weak or divine. I was too intimidated to tell you what I thought at the time, but now, Alexander, I know."

He stopped as if that was the end and Alexander couldn't help, but laugh at his dear friend's abrupt statement "Is that all, Hephaistion? Or shall I find other methods to get the answer out of you."

He watched delighted as Hephaistion perched himself up onto his elbows and was looking Alexander directly in the eyes "You, my Alexander, are complete divinity with weaknesses. The gods themselves are not perfect as the holy men would like us to think. They are vindictive and competitive. You may have your weaknesses, but you are divine in my eyes. I do not fight for Macedonia, or Greece, or any of Asia, but I fight for Alexander solely."

The young king's eyes filled with a masculine glow that made him Alexander all alone. He swallowed any restraint and cleared his voice of any hesitation as he said, "Thank you, Hephaistion."

For a moment Alexander just stared at him with mixed emotions running through him. Guilt. Confusion. Joy. Anger. Love. All these were battling it out for Alexander's feeling. Finally the great king pulled his most beloved general into an embrace and whispered "I am sorry, Hephaistion. I am sorry for all the times I doubted you."

The morning sun stretched across Hephaistion's bare back and Alexander's naked stomach. It called the men to go on about the day.

Letting out a groan of frustration and rage Alexander cursed the sun god for his cruelty. Of course Hephaistion just laughed off Alexander's spoiled nature. Though the man didn't act like it often he sometimes got fits where one could tell he was raised a prince. He would throw, what Hephaistion called, manly spoiled tantrums. Rolling out of the bed Hephaistion left Alexander to the bed his own. Not the smartest plan alive.

Alexander quickly grabbed his wrist and protested, "Where are you going? Does the sun startle you off by its rays?"

A smile stretched across Hephaistion's tantalizing lips as he rebutted, "Any moment now Bagoas will be coming in here for your bath. Followed by Ptolemy to give you the day's report. I do not think it would be wisest for me to be in the room when that happens."

All reasons given Alexander let go of Hephaistion so the man could get his chiton and other clothing on. Alexander couldn't help but watch as Hephaistion dressed. His eyes scorched Hephaistion's body as each muscle tensed, then relaxed as they reacted to the motion of moving. The way his body flexed at each action as if he was training. Then Hephaistion said those words.

"I am going to go check on Dianthe. If you need me I will be there."

Of course the man realized his mistake instantly and knelt in front of his king "I shall see you later in the day. Or at the very instant you call, Alexander."

"Go on, man! I am not some weeping girl who you are sneaking out before her father comes. I am king. And probably stronger than you'll ever be."

He said the last words with that air that only belonged to him. Of course, Hephaistion would have to let this pass...for the moment anyway.

He walked towards the doors, then stopped right before exiting. He turned his head only slightly "Yes, of course, Alexander. That is why I have beaten you nearly every time we wrestle. That is with all respect, Your Highness."

On that note he walked out to leave Alexander to prepare for the day ahead.

Something he shouldn't have done. Hephaistion later would have wished to stay a few more minutes. Maybe then he could have prevented what was about to happen next. If he could then life would have been right at that point.

Alexander watched with a smile as the door closed. He himself left the warmth of the bed to get ready for the day. As he was putting on a fresh chiton with armor and a pair of sandals the curtain that blocked from the balcony billowed in the wind. A strange occurrence true, but Alexander was very prepared. His hands were already prepared on the hilt of his sword. Silently he listened to the noises around him. Even the tiniest noises that surrounded him were important. A soft, cold hand touched his should sending sudden chills up his spine.

In a single action he grabbed the wrist twisting it behind the culprit's back. No matter who it was they had clearly spied on the incident. Watching. Waiting. Anything they could see.

Much to Alexander's horror and surprise Roxane was writhing in his grip with the force of a snake. She was like a panther caught by the hunter, willing to do anything to escape. So he let her go.

Threw her to the floor with the force of a drunken fool. Just seeing her made him enraged. Here she had the gall to come back to him and to spy further. Before he could grab her again she explained "It is I, Alexander! Your wife. Your queen. I have come to warn you of the real snake that plans to usurp you."

Now his blood boiled over. "How dare you, woman! I see but one snake and is no general of mine! It is but a woman I see. A female snake willing to do whatever in her power to destroy a man she openly loathes."

"Tis true. I hate Hephaistion, but why would I pay your enemies to kill you. I see by the look on your face it has not happened yet. Soon Anker will gather his remaining men. He will come for his daughter and his partner. He comes to kill you under Hephaistion's plan."

"You lie! Hephaistion would not betray me so! He has been nothing but a loyal friend and servant of mine since childhood. He is the only person I trust truly."

Now Alexander's anger was exactly where Roxane wanted. She would deal the final blow immediately. "Then why was there no struggle when he was taken? No one heard anything. No one saw anything. Not a hay or dust was out of place by the horses. Why no struggle? Unless there was none."

No, it couldn't be! Alexander wouldn't believe. He shouldn't believe it, but he did. Roxane had made a good point and now he was on edge. Over what to do or what to think. No more could she tell him to make him positive over Hephaistion's betrayal. He would always be unsure. At least, until she continued.

"Tell me, Alexander. Do you want to know what I found out? I will tell you. My sources told me that Hephaistion told Anker he could manipulate you. He said all he had to do was to ask you and if that did not work, that there was always seduction. He told Anker of your trust and love for him and he told the old pig he could use that to help their plan. He called you weak, Alexander, weak!"

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Author PenName: Dysis Nyx

Author Notes: I really do love this fanfic because it really lets my creativity thrive onward. Although I must admit I am starting another one at the same time as this one. It is a "Troy" story plot. The movie had good basis, but yet again the same problem occurred in "Troy" as it did in "Alexander". Well, sort of, because at least in the one they admitted the love that history has tried to cover up. I think its funny that Achilles and Patroclus are the most known pair or more so than Alexander & Hephaistion. And yet, they only play half the tale in "Troy". I know what your thinking and I do also write about boy/girl pairings. I think my InuYasha, Fushigi Yuugi, Lost World, and so on fanfics are enough evidence of that. I think my main obsession lays with just love in general. I am a sucker for love and romance, well, forbidden love is my favorite, especially when they conquer over the odds...Wait! I am getting off track here. Okay, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own, have rights on, or have any legal say in the characters, story, etc. of the movie "Alexander" if I did I would be insanely rich and sitting in a hot tub with Alexander on one side and Hephaistion on the other with no care for statutory rape laws. Screw whoever made that stupid underage law rule!

------------

"Leave my presence immediately, Roxane. I will hear no more for now. Go to your chambers and I will call you soon." His voice was restrained, but a silent fury still seethed in his words.

Just before she could rebuttal him he cut her off on the short of it "Leave! I will deal with his betrayal on my own without the help of a snake!"

hallway of the great palace

current

Hephaistion walked through the halls as a man aware of no pain, no worries, naught but the raw, virile happiness that ravaged his entirety. He had been on his way to the room that kept Dianthe in her healing state. Of course, he had felt bad for not seeing her before bed, but Hephaistion knew that he had had his hands full.

No one must know where he had slept the night previous for it could be dangerous to Alexander as a king if people had known openly about their said relationship. Rumors were one thing, but facts another. People would see it differently if it was a kitchen boy or a eunuch, but not a general.

What could have been Hephaistion's problem in the past with honesty and Alexander. Sure, the Golden King had thought that Hephaistion had always told him the truth, but in the end it was all a lie. One could only find the words about Alexander's actions and situations, but Hephaistion lost all honesty when it came to his own emotions. Even last night he had night told Alexander of his revelation.

It was something that Hephaistion he lived with since they were boys. Even that night prior to the battle of Galgamella, Hephaistion had not said the words that his heart had hungered to tell Alexander. How could so small of words be so hard to utter.

As he stood in front of the door Hephaistion stood breathless and gaping. He had always known, but never knew. He always told Alexander that he cared for him, but Ptolemy cared for Alexander. By Hades, even Zeus cared for Hera, but obviously that meant nothing to the lecherous chief god.

Hephaistion's tent, land outside of Galgamella

midnight before the Battle of Galgamella

He laid back on his bed deep with his dark thoughts. All Hephaistion could do was regret everything he had just done. His Alexander had left him a chance, but he had shot him down like a soldier because he was afraid of what he might have said. He knew what he would have done, but he feared what his tongue might have betrayed on him. Most of all he had not wanted Alexander to get in trouble or even get distracted tomorrow.

The last thing that Hephaistion wanted was for something to happen to Alexander. Hephaistion had no clue what he would do if Alexander died tomorrow. Wrong! He knew exactly what he would do. He would seek vengeance, then follow his king in death. Then again, it was Achilles who did that for Patroclus, not vice versa.

"What keeps you awake, my friend?"

There lingered the voice of Alexander. Of course, Hephaistion popped up in his bed. He had not expected the golden king when he did. "I could not sleep, Alexander. I believe it is the restlessness before battle that plague me."

"Perhaps you would like to go over the plans for tomorrow one more time. They surely seemed to provoke you to sleep earlier."

Letting out a laugh Hephaistion corrected "That is true, but they were not the most thrilling activity I could think of, but I stayed awake for your sake."

That was when Hephaistion started to really look at Alexander. It was that moment when he could see the king's desire and longing in his eyes. So, he unmasked his own eyes and let them shine with every fire in his body. "Tell me, Alexander, why come in here? Surely not to discuss tomorrow!"

"Shall we lay side by side tonight. No distractions for tomorrow, just two men lying next to eachother."

Hephaistion through his legs over the side of the bed and sat there. His head was down as he thought over a pretty big risk. This could be the biggest mistake he would. Nothing else just sleeping side by side. Such a tender moment would be asking for the tongue to slip. "I would have it no other way before you lead me into battle,...Alexander."

Without another Alexander approached Hephaistion's bed where he climbed. Hephaistion's skin was nearly burned with the heat his own body and Alexander's were giving off. Yet, as Alexander lay close Hephaistion felt his heart beating just as fast as his own was at that moment. And Hephaistion's worried faded with that heartbeat. For some strange reason Alexander calmed him.

hallway of the great palace

current

It was such a happy memory, even better than any other tender moment the two of them had spent with eachother. That night was so innocent and it was like them as boys back when Aristotle tutored them.

Before he even showed himself to Dianthe she spoke up "I had not thought to see you so early this morning. I thought you would still be in bed...or did Bagoas kick you out?"

Hephaistion now sat along side of his friend. He could see the color coming back in her cheeks and her voice was still weak, but just not sickly. It pleased him to see her so well. "I am glad you are looking this morning. You had me worried about you."

"Yes, and now I worry about you. Hephaistion, you must flee now. Leave this room and keep low for several days, possibly weeks. Alexander is-"

"Do not worry, Dianthe. Alexander and me have kept things back to the way they should be. He trusts me again and I am almost ready to let him now how it is I feel."

Nothing she could say could get him to run. He was a man, worst of all, he was a man in love. There was nothing she could say that would willingly get him to run from the man he loved. So, she gave up "Fine, my friend, you stay, but no matter what keep heart. Never give up and trust in love, I promise in the end it will beat the evils of this world."

With a laugh and a hug Hephaistion stayed by Dianthe's side till a strong voice called his name from the doorway. "Hephaistion! Come here, we need to talk..."

As if in a heated battle Hephaistion reverted right back to his military behavior. He stood up tall and proud "Yes, my king?"

Once he started to walk Dianthe grabbed his wrist "Remember trust him and be wary, he cannot control everyone."

Without the slightest thought Hephaistion gave her a curt nod and approached Alexander. As he neared him, he could see that Alexander's face showed not a sign of familiarity. After last night Hephaistion thought since it was only the two of them and Dianthe that he would have softened, but there was no affection in his face, only pity and a stern expression.

"Hephaistion you are brought to the charges of treason. I thought it for the best that I tell you before Cleitus comes in with his men."

Hephaistion knew not how, but he found his voice with an odd hoarseness to it "Who has accused me of such charges? Surely not you, Alexander? Not after-"

At that moment Cleitus and his men stormed in with extreme force and opposition. The look on Cleitus's face told Hephaistion he was enjoying this. His thoughts were confirmed when the men grabbed him the way they would a no good murderer. Of course, Hephaistion struggled, if he just let them take him away without answers, then he would regret it "Alexander! Who charges me with such lies!"

"I do! Who else? Roxane has brought your crimes to my attention and your betrayal will not be forgiven, Hephaistion." Alexander's own voice yelled it in pent-up frustration with firm perseverance, but Hephaistion still noted the hesitation on his name.

"You would believe that snake over me? You would believe a woman you have known to betray you, over the one who has always proved his loyalty since childhood? I thought you had more sense than a dog, Alexander, but I was wrong!"

This comment forced Alexander to get right into Hephaistion's face and not yell, but his words packed more punch with the voice he now used "If you are so trustworthy, Hephaistion, then why was there no struggle when you were taken."

Here it was, the moment of it all. Hephaistion's mind wasn't even thinking anymore as his words came out "I thought it was you! I thought it was you, Alexander. Yet, you will believe that woman! I have held more love for you than that woman can ever hold or even what she claims to hold! I hold more love for you than all your subjects united! Yet, you will believe that woman!"

His confession was ill-timed because he wanted to confess something like that out of love, not anger. What was even worse was what Alexander was about to say. In Alexander's mind he had to say it, but once Hephaistion heard this he knew he would understand what he was doing. And hopefully, Hephaistion would play along. All this Alexander hoped, because if not, then his plan to fool Roxane into a false security was for naught. Sure, the plan would work, but at the expense of losing Hephaistion. "Tell me, Hephaistion, do you always love men who could never love you? I am king, I cannot love a lowly servant who has failed to show any significance in my life."

There it was the obvious lie. Hephaistion would know immediately that Alexander was lying because Hephaistion knew just how important he was after last night. Or so Alexander thought. Until BAM! Alexander was knocked back a few paces by Hephaistion's fist.

The man had managed to free himself enough to hit Alexander with all the pain he was feeling inside. That was all Hephaistion could get out before he was dragged out by the guards.

As Hephaistion was dragged off Alexander looked into his closest friend's eyes. They held the same glassy appearance the night he had wed Roxane. Exceptnow they held hate with that almost crying look. Alexander knew he had to make Hephaistion understand his plan. Otherwise Asia was about to lose a king.

---to be continued---


	8. Chapter 8

Author PenName: Dysis Nyx

Author Notes: So, are you at the edge of your seats yet? I am always scared that when I post that it isn't good enough for the readers. I always look forward to the reviews because it is the best part of Ever since I was little I enjoyed writing things. I love creating the who atmosphere then dropping it all to nothing with that small glimmer of hope, then...wait, I can't ruin what I am planning for our little Achilles and Patroclus.

Disclaimer: I do not own, have rights on, or have any legal say in the characters, story, etc. of the movie "Alexander" if I did I would change the ending to the movie and have Alexander kill Roxane...scratch that. I would have Alexander and Hephaistion's deaths never exist in history.

------------

-dank and dirty cell of the Babylon palace-

midnight of Hephaistion's arrest

Leaning against the wall of his dungeon Hephaistion rested his chained wrists on his knees. His feet with their worn sandals were decorated with shackles now. And slowly, Hephaistion could feel starvation, despair, and disease creep upon him. This was his final days. In this cell he would die a broken man. Alexander now knew of his love and would think that he was only saying it for mercy.

After all, Alexander had made it clear that he cared not for Hephaistion's life. He had not realized just how deep those words cut through him. Those very words that made no sense to everything that Alexander had said in the past. Could he have been lying...?

No..., if there was one thing Alexander prided himself on, it was being...but it still did not make any sense.

What Hephaistion regretted most was being stupid enough to blurt out his love for Alexander. Now Alexander would think he said it out of desperation and hopes at mercy. And as much as Hephaistion wished his feelings away, he knew they were true. He honestly loved Alexander and Alexander hated him.

The doors to his dungeon opened to reveal Cassander. The look on his face was a smile, but was pure evil. His stride was steady with a contented air as he descended the steps. "So, Hephaistion, tell me what made you think you could get away with treachery? Did you honestly think because you were Alexander's favorite that he wouldn't kill you? Well, Hephaistion, you committed treason. Do you remember what Alexander has us do to traitors?" He paused two stairs to the bottom and twirled the tiny dagger in his hand "We kill them, Hephaistion. We kill them when no one is watching, so we can simply shrug our shoulders and say 'No, it must have been murder by another criminal'. Are you ready, Hephaistion? Because I am."

-room in palace where Dianthe is held-

same exact moment as previous

Dianthe noticed a masculine figure pacing back and forth outside of the open doorways. She let out a heavy sigh and called "Come in, Alexander."

Immediately Alexander came in and sat on a chair next to her bedside. He breathed out a mighty breath. How did he expect Dianthe to understand his feelings right now. She cared for Hephaistion deeply and was only on his side.

"You know, Alexander, you have good intentions with your plan, but try to speak with the co-conspirator before setting in motion you may have broken Hephaistion because of your negligence. And-" For an instant Dianthe's paused as her calm, gentle face transfigured into one of complete terror and horror. Her soft voice screamed in desperation as she grabbed tight to Alexander "Go! You must save him! He will die! You must go! NOW!"

All while she was wailing tears were streaming down her face. Panic was slowly rising in Alexander. If his thoughts were true over what she was screaming, then he needed to hurry.

On his way out he bumped into Crateros. The man looked even more serious then Alexander would have liked at that moment. His heart stopped beneath his rib sand waited. He knew not for what, but it stopped. Every organ in his body just stopped as Alexander waited staring directly into Crateros's stoic face.

Finally, the older man spoke "Alexander, did you order Cassander into Hephaistion's cell? If not, then I suggest you get down there. Or if you did then you at least owe it to Hephaistion to go down there."

Without even another word Alexander pushed past Crateros. His urgency heightened at Crateros and his message.

How could have he have been so foolish? If Hephaistion died Alexander knew it was his fault only. He cared so deeply for Hephaistion that if he lost him because of his own selfishness, then Alexander knew not the amount of blame he would feel. This was Hephaistion he was thinking about. The one man who in the midst of a battle was riding his horse right next to his, not a pace behind like every other man under his services. The one man who had no use for royal treatment. If Alexander was being selfish and arrogant, then he would tell him flat out. And at this moment he was losing him under Alexander's own indirect orders.

Finally, when Alexander approached the door to the dungeon he heard one long yell, then another voice laugh maniacally.

That was all Alexander needed to lose it. He was so scared to lose Hephaistion that his mind and body turned into a blind desperation to get into that prison. Every bit of his pride was thrown to the floor as his fists lambasted the heavy wood & iron door mercilessly. As long as he knew Hephaistion was in there, then he would do everything in his power to get into that room. Later Alexander would barely recall taking his sword to the door to for a short while.

All he wanted was a second chance. A second chance to let Hephaistion know that he cared for him. No, not that he cared for him, but that he loved him. That he needed him there to always just be 'Hephaistion'.

There was something about his name that always made him great. No words could ever be used to describe him, only his name. As he once said to Roxane 'He is Hephaistion'. While she had not known the power of those words, Alexander did.

And now at this very second he could praticaly hear Hephaistion's heartbeat stopping, his life's blood flooding the floor, and his soul fleeing his body.

Then when Alexander pulled his sword back in one more thrust the door opened. In the heart of the doorway stood a very confused Cassander. A very confused and a very unsettled Cassander. There was something in his expression that told Alexander it was because he was not expecting him to be there.

Without even another thought, Alexander pinned Cassander to the wall by his throat. "Tell me what you have done to Hephaistion, Cassander!"

His voice was shaken but strong "What we do to all traitors and conspirators, my lord."

"Lies!" Alexander shouted as he threw Cassander to the floor and ran to the bottom of the dungeon. There lay a sight that would cause even the strongest man's stomach to churn.

Red blood streaked the floor of the dungeon. Alexander fell to his knees as he examined the body of Hephaistion. Laying there was the beautiful face of Hephaistion. His eyes were closed and he was unresponsive.

In a heartbeat Alexander let out the biggest shout of thunder that all of Asia could have heard. There was no way he could have been...dead. So, was it just his imagination or did Alexander hear a heartbeat?

---to be continued---

Author's Note: Trust me on this just keep reading. PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

- Author PenName: Dysis Nyx

- Author Notes: So, are you at the edge of your seats YET? By golly, this is frustrating I can't help, but feel a little disappointed in myself. Every time I write these I can't re-read them because if I do everything will change. I re-read, it all gets confuzzled because I feel it isn't good enough for the readers. I know what write isn't that big deal to anyone out there, but to me I love writing. I write my own stories outside of fanfics. And everyone says I should try to get them published, but I'm scared of rejection. That is why I love all my reviews. I can guarantee everyone of you that give me a good review I love you for it even more. You guys completely make my day.

- Disclaimer: I do not own, have rights on, or have any legal say in the characters, story, etc. of the movie "Alexander" if I did I would... oh, I would a lot of things. SUDDEN NEW CHARACTER! ME! She is the love interest of both Alexander and Hephaistion. Both love eachother and her...what to do what to do. Ah, the childhood rule of sharing comes back to haunt us in our late teen years.

--------------------------------------

Alexander was so wrapped up in the never-ending tears and his constantly shaking hands that he didn't even hear Crateros and Ptolemy come in.

When he did acknowledge there presence he growled in the most evil voice "Leave me for a few moments before I kill all of you!"

Of course like frightened curs they obeyed his words. If it was Hephaistion, Alexander knew he would have ignored him and stayed anyway. That thought brought a small smile to the tears. His voice echoed in a very hazy, very spacey tone "You were my greatest friend, Hephaistion."

"If you bedded all your friends I think I might have to be jealous, Alexander." The voice that dance into Alexander's ears was weak, but there.

As Alexander lifted his head he looked over to find Hephaistion looking directly at him with strong healthy eyes. Those same cerulean, soot-covered eyes that haunted him with their heat. All Alexander could think was that he was alive.

Finally when the words came Alexander said, "You are alive. How?"

To hear him laugh was even better to Alexander. He watched intrigued as Hephaistion's hand dove into his clothes and pulled a chunk of wood with a huge stab mark in it. When Hephaistion started to explain Alexander listened with his eyes always on the piece of wood. "It is a piece of wooden scimitar." Hephaistion paused for a moment examining Alexander. When he continued he was professional and all signs of friendship were terminated "King Alexander, to what do I owe this honor to my prison cell. I am charged with disloyalty, dishonesty, treachery, sed-"

"I know what you are charged with, but can I help it if you did not catch wind of my plan? Honestly, Hephaistion, I thought you smarter than that."

"And I thought you smart enough to know that Cassander couldn't have killed me that easily."

Both men laughed powerfully, but Alexander paused first. He watched as Hephaistion laughed. He watched until he stopped the man with a kiss.

Through Alexander's kiss Hephaistion could feel all Alexander's emotions. He felt the passion, the hurt, the worry, the relief, but most of all the love. That was the one that mattered most to Hephaistion. It was the love that Hephaistion needed to feel. It mattered not if the other generals thought him a traitor just as long as Alexander knew the truth. It was on the man's lips, through the heat he passed on to him that he felt the truth.

When they parted lips Alexander rested his forehead on Hephaistion's as he spoke, "When I thought you dead, I died inside. It was worse than when you were first kidnapped. I saw no hope left. I was so ready to follow you...after I killed Cassander. Oh, how he will pay when I am through with him."

A thought finally entered Alexander's head as he considered something. If Hephaistion was not stabbed, then where did that blood come from? He had not seen Cassander injured at all ad the man definately thought Hephaistion was dead when Alexander bumped into him. Then where?

As if Hephaistionhad read Alexander's thoughts he explained "I knew cassander would not leave until I showed some proof of injury. So, I took out my own dagger and stabbed into my side with it. The blood and the pain was real enough for him."

Alexander watched horrified as Hephaistion showed him the gruesome gash on his side. Absentmindedly Alexander's fingers traced the sides of the wound as he murmured "Your body has suffered many pains and scars on my behalf, Hephaistion..."

When he finally looked up at him Alexander's fingers touched the other scars on Hephaistion's beautifully chiseled face as he added "How many more will you suffer because of me...?"

Hephaistion did not speak for a moment, but instead got up and signaled towards his shackles "Alexander,...for the past you days we have not been ourselves. We have forgotten our roots, our friendship, our history. When we are long dead you will be written down in history, I will be beyond recollection. That does not matter to me as long as yo remember me now. When I assumed that you thought I betrayed you, I hated you. I hated you in my mind, but not in my heart." He got down on one knee and bowed his head "Forgive me, my king..."

-Roxane's room-

same time

Pacing back and forth in the room Roxane felt every bit the fool. She had honestly thought that Alexander had fallen under her power again. How she ahted Hephaistion and his power over Alexander. She was his wife! What did that man have that she didn't? He could not give Alexander the pleasure a woman could. He could not have the acceptance as Alexander's companion that she had. And most certainly he could not give Alexander an heir like she could.

So what made him so special!

What Roxane could not comprehend was how that man had foiled all her plans to stop him. It was clear the other generals hated him. Or at least when they were sober they hated him. When they were drunk it was another story. How could that one man slip by every single one of her companion and her plans?

He was simply Hephaistion. Alexander had told her that the night of their wedding. The man must have been so dull and unimportant that Alexander couldn't even think of the words to describe him. All he could say was 'He is Hephaistion'. That was all her husband said. So by his words he told her he was nothing but a man with a name.

Finally Roxane started spouting off words to her accomplice "Can you believe the audacity of the two of them? He sits in his cell comforting him. Bonding with him, probably doing what I as his wife should. It disgusts me that I should even worry over that fool. Altair will be back for the girl. It is his child she carries. Her father may care not for her, but he cares. We can use his visit to our advantage. I love how your family comes in handy, my friend. Can you believe the nerve of Alexander? Trying to trick me. Roxane. His queen. And I will be his queen again. He loved me once and he will love me again. Once that insolent cur is gone. I can understand your hate for him. It is the same hate which we carry, my comrade. It is the lustful jealousy in our hearts that make us plot. I am his wife and I can give him everything he seeks to power. An heir. What can that Macedonian dog give him that we cannot? It shall end tomorrow."

With a simple nod of the head her accomplice agreed completely to a new turn in there plot. As Roxane approached her companion she smiled evilly "We both will get our revenge,...Bagoas."

---to be continued---


	10. Chapter 10

- Author PenName: Dysis Nyx

- Author Notes: Now you know who Roxane's co-conspirator is. I know, I know! "Bagoas is an eunuch! What can he possibly be doing so close with Roxane?" This is quite a good thought, but not everything is about..."making love". OH! By the way, for those of you that read these. I am going to try and send one of my books to publishing houses. Well, to an editor first. For more info on it my blogs on talk about it. Anyway, here is the fanfic. It is becoming longer than I expected.

- Disclaimer: I do not own, have rights on, or have any legal say in the characters, story, etc. of the movie "Alexander". Most of these say the same thing. I will sum all of them up right now. I LOVE JARED LETO.

----------------------

-Alexander's room-

around 2:00 a.m. (our standards)

As Alexander paced the room frantically Hephaistion watched from his place on the bed. He sat there with his eyelids slowly shutting. How his muscles begged him to sleep, but how his commonsense told him to stay awake. If he was to sleep now, Alexander would never forgive him. The great king was on a roll with his speech.

Losing track of just how long Alexander had been doing this Hephaistion finally decided to do something. His sanity could take no more of Alexander's anger. His body screamed as he moved over to Alexander. He approached him from behind. His strong hands grabbing the other man's shoulders to start massaging. This was a clear tactic. Alexander would calm and begin to relax. While he was distracted, Hephaistion would gently push Alexander down into a chair or something. There was just one tiny flaw in Hephaistion's brilliant plan.

His entire body became liquid fire at the mere touching of Alexander.

He became so enthralled into kneading the man's shoulders, that he almost forgot to push him into a nearby chair.

When he finally did Hephaistion had absentmindedly sat his beloved Alexander down on the bed. Oh, and what a mistake that was! By the time both men realized what Hephaistion had done it was too late.

Alexander sat quietly on the bed looking up at Hephaistion, who was standing in front of him. Their two hands gently held each other as they remained directly in front of eachother. How could one set of cerulean eyes hold one person so captivated? Was the question that dominated every other thought in Alexander's head.

Right at this moment his body was enflamed with emotion.

This emotion wasn't as base as carnal arousal. This emotion left him completely bereft of any common-sense. This emotion held him both mentally and physically.

Without even realizing both men's bodies were raging the same war. Their bodies shook. Throat tight. Loss of the ability to sleep or breath. Hearts sweating as they beat in double time. And both knowing that one kiss could take it all. Just one touch of the lips and this night would never end.

"Alexander, I must go back to my room. I fear I am tired." Hephaistion outright lied to Alexander, but he prayed silently that his king did not notice.

When he made to leave Alexander held tight to his hand and pulled him around to face him like before. This time Hephaistion stood right between Alexander's knees, not like before.

Alexander pulled Hephaistion pulled Hephaistion so he sat in fron of Alexander "No, my Hephaistion, you will stay here tonight. You will lay with me tonight and knowledge shall be passed. Nothing more, I promise, but we do have more important manners to discuss."

-Dianthe's quarters-

same time

Dianthe could have sworn she heard the curtains rustle. She knew it was not part of her imagination because she knew someone was coming to her tonight. She knew he was coming. He was going to come and pay her a visit. How displeased would he be with her? She had loyalties to him, but should she follow them was her biggest fear. If she was to follow them she would betray those new loyalties.

Was it logic she chose by? Or blood? Or heart? Or emotions? What was she to go by? Dianthe hated knowing glimpses of things, but never answers. All she wanted was answers. She wanted to know if Altair really loved her. She wanted to know if her father cared about her at all. She wanted to know who she sided with. What if everything her father had told her about Kning Alexander was true?

Her thoughts were interpreted by the dark haired man she owed her allegiance to entered the room. She, of course, greeted him with the proper acknowledgement. "Hello, cousin Bagoas. I know your queen has sent you here. I am to tell you if Hephaistion trusts me enough to go through with the plan? What I am to say to that? It is not as simple as I thought. I have begun to trust Hephaistion in a way I have not expected. If you must know. Yes, he does trust me as he trusts only his closest. He trusts me enough to ruin him with our-your plan. I will not call it "our plan" because it is not I who has contemplated to destroy such an innocent man. You want the truths. I will go through with it, but I have my doubts."

As if on cue the doors to her room flew open and in entered the two people she pitied most. Alexander and Hephaistion. Alexander stopped on sight of Bagoas also standing in the room. his first thought was one of...interaction.

"Bagoas! Do you come here on royal business or pleasure?"

A laugh erupted from Dianthe's delicate neck before Bagoas even had a chance to answer. "Have no worries, great Alexander. Bagoas is the son of my father's sister. We are cousins and he brings me word from my beloved Altair."

At the mention of his name Hephaistion was by Dianthe's side. He kneeled by her bedside nad grasped firm to her hand. "You are mad if you think you're going back to that buffoon. I...we will not allow it."

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

-Author's PenName: Dysis Nyx

-Author's Note: So, Chapter Ten has been revised for obvious reasons. Please do not hesitate to re-read in cases of extreme confusion or disappointment. I have finally finished up this fanfic. Yeah, I have had the last and final chapter there and finished for so long, but never got around to posting it, ya know? Sorry, if there are any of the old readers left. Heh heh nervous laughter as she retreats. I am pretty proud of finally completely this fanfic. Enjoy!

-Disclaimer: I do not own or have any say in the characters of "Alexander". As soon as I do I will inform you, in fact, I will inform the world, because...I WOULD FREAKING OWN JARED LETO that means. Oh, the marriage I dream I could have with that man.

-REREAD TEN, IT HAS BEEN REVISED AND ADDED TO.

Dianthe's bedchambers

continued

Letting a chilling smile Dianthe laughed a humorless smile, "What gives you the right to tell me about my Altair?"

The look that both Alexander and Hephaistion gave eachother made her angry at their sympathy, but anger was replaced by fear and awe at the flaming glare in Hephaistion's eyes as he apatheticaly snarled, "That cur is not fit to walk a step behind you, Dianthe. Alexander has agreed to allow you to stay in the palace. And to save your honor we..." he paused to gulp exceptionally loud "shall marry. We cannot allow you to live a life unworthy of you."

Alexander was now kneeling beside Hephaistion to hold her trembling hand. His voice was calm and sure, "It is true, Dianthe. It shall be a marriage of friends, but you shall have all you desire. We cannot allow you to suffer as your family makes you suffer. What say you?"

When she found her voice she was not the one in control, "What do I say? I say, what have I done to deserve this? Nothing too exceptional, jut what any girl would do."

She noted that Alexander had long dismissed Bagoas out of the room. What these two men caused her sometimes. They were great fools to trust her and care over her the way they did. Oh well, perhaps she was a greater fool. What Dianthe was about to do was go against everything, especially Altair.

She quickly glanced around the room and collected herself. For her next words she would die by the Gods, if not before her family and Altair.

"Alexander. Hephaistion. We must gather a plan. Those who you trust the most will betray you for reasons they claim to be of true heart."

Alexander drew himself to a full sitting position as he became professional, "Who, Dianthe? No more riddles. We need the truth."

Her look told the two men she was ready, but scared, "I only tell you this, because I need my honor back before I die. I was so ready to betray the two of you. Alexander, I am ready to tell you the truth. We must form a plan now before, well, before its too late."

balcony outside of alexander's bedroom

after dinner ceremony celebrating the birth of Dianthe's child (three months later)

Alexander leaned across the balcony and stared across his land. Tomorrow he would explore the world of the Hindu Kush and India and beyond.

A small feminine hand pressed affectionately into his back. As he turned to see Roxane standing next to him smiling. She had the look of a queen on her face, the same exacxt smile as his mother. She really was a mirror reflection.

Her voice was smooth and confident, "It is good to know we have put everything behind us, Alexander. I am glad to know that you bear no ill will towards me or Bagoas."

His curt nod did not go unnoticed. It was clear that Alexander was tired with his day.

She continued nonchalantly, "Hephaistion looked hapy with his new bride and her baby. Too bad the Gods have not blessed her with good health. It seems that her health has gotten worse these past months."

When he still remained quiet, Roxane just asked honestly, "Will you welcome me into your bed tonight, Alexander? An heir cannot be produced with nothing."

Now he smiled. Roxane saw a smile that still wasn't quite a smile as he lead her into the large room toward shis bed. His tome was cool and bone-chilling as he retorted, "Let's begin to write history, Roxane."

After all, thats what Dianthe told Alexander what he had to do. Go on with as was planned for him and as she told him, Roxane would eventually get what was comign to her. He just had to wait and play out history. Which he despised.

The Babylon palace

323 B.C. (the year of Alexander's death)

As Ptolemy and the other generals entered the old palace after they had just placed the Great King Alexander in his tomb a pang of guilt gnawed at them all. The knowledge that they had just laid to rest one of the world's greatest because they were tired and greedy would possibly eat at them.

Alexander died with a poisonous goblet and they did that to him. Although the grief he still felt over Hephaistion's loss would have possibly taken him sooner anyway. It was said he went completely mad at the death of his childhood friend and favorite general.

What was done was done and Alexander was lost to them forever. On the way back they discussed going after Roxane and killing her and the child. She had fled shortly after Alexander's death. She was hysterical on his deathbed. Come to think of it, what ws Alexander even doing on his deathbed.

He had reached up to the sky with a ring. What was so important about that ring and what was going through Alexander's head. His last thoughts, his last sight, smell, touch, even feeling...

Questions were all any of them ever had and now they would never be answered. Poor Alexander, he was a very smart man and so powerful, but he didn't know when to quit. His men hated him for his ambitions they were bigger than any of them could have achieved. Now he was dead because of them to never return.

Like him was Hephaistion. That poor fool was dragged around and down with Alexander to the depths of Hell. Luckily, Roxnae had gotten to him first. Truth be known, but not uttered between any of the men, no man had the courage to dare kill Hephaistion. His death actually gave them the strength to kill Alexander. It made it look so simple, so right, so filled with oppurtunity. That was an oppurtunity they took.

What had happened to Dianthe and Taryn? What had become of poor Hephaistion's widow? Or his daugher, the ever precious ten year old Taryn. The girl was born before they set out for the India exploration. It ws well-known that she was not born from Hephaistion's blood, but none doubted his care for the girl. It was also known that he had not loved Dianthe. That their marriage was one to save her honor. The talk between Alexander and Hephaistion had not stopped.

What would life be like without the great King now? This was a question that none of the men dared to utter as they exchanged glances to eachother around the room. They knew they had done the right thing. Or at least hoped they did. Cleitus would have been proud of them. They had saved themselves and the civilized world and their culture.

tomb of Alexander

middle of the night

A small candle wavered into the large, elaborate burial tombe of the great Alexander. Two sets of feminine footsteps padded down the hallway towards the place where Alexanader's body lay in rest.

One set of footsteps faltered. Poor Taryn shook her delicate head furiously at the sight before her. The sight of Hephaistion's body laying to the opposite side of Alexander was too much. The girl promised meakly to wait by the horses.

How could the girl be so scared? Dianthe was in disbelief as she watched her run back to the outside. Now she paid her focus back to the body of Alexander. Her steps with a new determination to them.

Once she reached the late king's side she sighed, "I knew all of Asia would lose a great king. My predictions are never wrong."

As she turned to move a firm hand caught her wrist, "You have too much confidence, Dianthe. Now where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes at Alexander's suspicion, then answered flatly trying to hide her pleasure, "I am merely setting the candle down, my king."

Now it was Alexander's turn to smile, "I am no longer a king. I am dead, remeber? Is Hephaistion awake yet?"

"No, I am surprised his potion has not worn off yet. You followed a few days later and he still is not up yet."

Alexander hopped off the table to walk over to the place where Hephaistion lay still as death. His gaze wandered over the body as his words escaped effortlessly, "His performance was so real that I forgot he wasn't really dead. I grieved just as hard as if I had really lost him."

"I know, Alexander. I switched the Roxane's posion with my own mixture, but I still thought with your reaction something had gone wrong. I am glad your 'death' had Roxane so well fooled. She was the one I panicked about. Oh yes, never make me do a switch that quick or stealthy. I almost thought I would have been caught by your men. Or worse! Not be able to switch and you actually drank to poison intended for you."

She watched mesmerized as Alexander reached out to touch Hephaistion's cheek. His words were so warm and loving, "He was so worried before the appointed day of his 'death' that he hadn't slept in days. I hd faith in you, but Hephaistion worried that something would go wrong with one of our 'deaths' and we would be parted for longer than intended."

A huge yawn escaped Hephaistion's lips as he sat up under Alexander's touch. His eyes glowed at the sight of Alexander, but his words were jovial and playful, "I am permitted to sleep or does the king wish to talk some more."

"You are too honest, Hephaistion. I do not know how I will go on for the rest of our natural lives without killing you."

For a moment Hephaistion grew serious as he stared at Alexander "I guess I did not lose you to this world you wanted so badly."

Now it was Alexander's turn to grow serious, "I told you, Hephaistion, I would be with you till the end."

Before their serious moment could get any more serious, Dianthe interupted, "I hate to interfere, my lords, but you are dead to the rest of the world now. The other decoy bodies will be placed as soon as you ride out on the horses. Taryn is waiting with them, keeping watch. No one will ever know Alexander the Great and his best friend and lover, Hephaistion lived past what history says.

The End


	12. Epilogue

-1Author's Note: Due to the lovely suggestions of several readers, I decided to do an epilogue of sorts. Please, let me know what you think of it. I like to give an even stronger, funnier, comedic, sort of end to this fanfic once and for all.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie "Alexander", I do however heart Hephaistion and Alexander ever so much.

-somewhere of the coast-

-thirteen years after the death of Alexander-

"Men are such foolish creatures, Hephaistion." Alexander growled as he paced in the sand.

For the past few years he had watched his empire crumble beneath the rule of several of his traitorous men. Ptolemy had failed to do anything bright at all. Alexander had given the man far too much credit in life. Today was the appointed day for the death of his child, as well as Roxane. They had finally been found and now on this day they would be killed for it. Alexander finally collapse into the sand with a heavy breath.

It had been so hard to see everything he built and strive for crumble under the mindless rulings of a couple of incompetent men. Why had they even bothered to separate the land up between several of them was beyond his understanding!

Letting out a huge growl of frustration, before continuing, "I am at a loss for why they have been this foolish. I gave them all this land, all the riches, all the potential, and how do they take it, Hephaistion? They slaughter it all."

Alexander stopped as the man laying in the sand next to him began to laugh harder than he had expected. Alexander rolled over on his side to look over at Hephaistion. After thirteen years, Hephaistion had only gotten better. There was no change that took place in his looks, at least no great change. He was the exact same man, only know his features seemed a little more appealing each time he looked at him.

Finally, Hephaistion spoke, "After all these years you still have not stopped worrying over their mistakes. Dianthe warns you in advance and you still react with outrage when it happens."

Alexander sat up on his elbow, "That is absurd, Hephaistion! Of course, I act with outrage when everything I worked hard for is thrown aside. They are acting like children!"

With that note, Hephaistion watched as Alexander drew his knees up and rested his arms on them. He was pouting! The great king Alexander was actually pouting like a five year old child. Hephaistion loved the way his brow furrowed and his lip jutted out, the way his eyes twinkled with anger.

Rolling over on his side, Hephaistion sat up on his elbow and cast Alexander a rueful stare, "My king still loves his ideas more than anything else."

"Of course, I love my--" he paused and gave a funny look to Hephaistion before he continued, "You taunt the wrong man, my friend."

Shrugging as he lay back in the sand, Hephaistion yawned, "We are equals now, with you dead and all. I have nothing to fear from, Alexander."

Without suspecting it, Alexander pounced atop his friend before saying, "You were always my equal, my friend. If not, higher."

The conversation had turned serious without Hephaistion even seeing the transition. How had he missed this? Alexander loomed over him with his bare chest. Both men wore just a chiton wrapped around their waists, but nothing covering their chests. The sandals on their feet also were the only article acting as covering. Hephaistion matched stare for stare as he said, "Your son dies today. How do you feel?"

Rolling back over, Alexander let out another deep breath, "He has never known me as his father. Whenever I encountered him it was from a distance. All set aside that one day."

Hephaistion thought back to the day in mind. Alexander had 'accidentally' run into the lad when he had run off in the marketplace by himself. Of course, the boy had no idea who he was, but Alexander still showed much love for the lad. No one could know he was alive.

Resting his arms and chin on Alexander's golden and rock hard stomach, Hephaistion said quietly, "Roxane will be with him in the next life."

Alexander reached to stroke Hephaistion's back as he said absently, "I cannot just lay here in the sand with my love while my son dies by the hand of complete fools. Roxane clearly could not protect him. I must save him, Hephaistion. He is my son."

Planting a chaste kiss to the excellently toned skin, Hephaistion let his lips linger while he murmured, "Dianthe has told you the consequences of letting him live. He will find love and produce heirs. There will slowly be a line of Alexander that no one thought existed. Soon enough people will know you were alive all this time. He will hate you for never being in his life, Alexander. I will hate you for leaving me."

For a moment the caressing stopped as it became a desperate touch, then it continued with a new passion. His voice was tight and hot as Alexander said, "She expects me to allow my son to die, while I enjoy my life. I cannot stay in paradise, while he dies."

Hephaistion gave a short laugh, "This time has been anything, but paradise. Having to listen to you complain about the state of your lands, is not my idea of paradise."

Pushing him over, Alexander gave a hearty laugh. After thirteen years their friendship and love had taken a new level. They were one spirit, one soul, one entity in two bodies.

A voice cleared behind them and they looked up to see Dianthe standing there. Her small sandals tapped in the sand with one eyebrow raised, "I would question the two of you, but I know how this started."

Dianthe watched as both men rose to their feet. Each one exchanging a loving hug with her. For the past years she had hidden them away, while she raised Taryn. Her poor daughter knew Hephaistion and no one else as her father. As much as she loved Alexander, Taryn and Hephaistion had this bond as parent and child. Sometimes, even more than her with her daughter.

Although Dianthe acted the mourning widow role in a fairly large home, no one, knew of Alexander or Hephaistion's existence in the house. The servants knew of two people living in one of the largest rooms, but they knew to strictly to fill the bath tub or leave the food on the table. When they did their duties, no one was in the room. She had always stressed to never ask questions or breath a word about it.

None of them ever did.

Dianthe smiled at both of them as she grabbed both their hands. In these past years, she began to love them both. Alexander and Hephaistion were her two goals in life. They were her motive to go on in this life. It was her job to keep them hidden and happy. She prided herself on how normal they lived their lives. At times there was moments where she loved them as her children more than Taryn.

With a smile she said, "Supper is ready, time to go back home."

Alexander let go of her hand and wrapped it around her shoulder, "It truly amazes me, Hephaistion, how well Dianthe takes care of us."

Hephaistion took the example and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and added, "This is true, Alexander. Sometimes I feel she is married to the both us, instead of my wife."

Snapping out of the moment Dianthe stepped out from under their touches. Her words were soft and hurtful as she corrected, "I have not been your wife for some years now. Nor will I ever be married to either of you. The meal will grow cold."

-Home of Dianthe-

-right before bed-

Hephaistion removed his robe and placed it on the nearest furniture he could find. As he approached the bed, he gave Alexander a rueful glance. The man had not bothered to even wear clothes. As soon as they had got into the room, Alexander had immediately started to relinquish his clothing. Hephaistion laughed at the thought of how relaxed Alexander was now.

With no threat of someone walking in unannounced or even announced, he stalked around the room as he pleased and as he pleased was completely naked. At first this uninhibited Alexander threw him off balance. After a few months it was natural habit to see him strutting around the room in his bare, tan skin. The man was also far more affectionate.

The two would be just lounging about the room an Alexander would pass and give him a kiss on the shoulder or a passionate embrace.

Now as he laid stomach first on the bed, Hephaistion looked into Alexander's beautifully masculine face with so much adoration. One would think that as the years went on Alexander's looks would fade and he would grow old. Instead, everything seemed to just harden even more. His muscles tightened, his jaw turned even more statuesque.

Hephaistion finally began to regain himself as he asked, "Was Dianthe not strange today? Her behavior at dinner seemed odd, almost as if she-"

Alexander seized Hephaistion and pinned the poor man to the bed. His voice was coarse, "We will not speak of her in this room. For the past thirteen years, Hephaistion, this is our domain and no one else exists in here."

Alexander's hands seductively, deftly began to work their way up Hephaistion's thigh to till they came so close to what he seeked. Just as their lips met in a fit of passion and Hephaistion's hands dug deep into Alexander's blonde hair pulling him closer.

"Alexander!" a feminine voice called from the shadows of the curtains.

That voice! Alexander popped his head up to only see the face of Roxane standing there before him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. His body forced him to move towards her. He wrapped the nearest article of fabric his fingers could grip. As he walked towards her, she approached him. Her voice shook with strength and tears as she deftly muttered, "I knew you were alive. In my heart, I knew."

The situation finally came into reality to Alexander and he gripped her forearms tight, "Damn you, vile woman! You never know when to let things alone. Damn you to the furthest depths of Hell."

As he shook her she finally spotted Hephaistion who was dressed fully now as well. Her eyes snapped with pain and fire. Her fiery shot to Alexander, "This is what you have been doing while I raised our son and hid him, as well as myself from your enemies?"

She spat on Alexander and walked towards Hephaistion with in a storm, "And you! You have raised your child, but you would keep Alexander from his?" her voice got low, "I killed you, why do you live?"

Hephaistion only matched her stare for stare. His look grew just as stoic as it always did when he looked at Roxane. Inside he was bitterly angry, but on the outside he was emotionless. He only broke the gaze to look at Alexander who was now approaching behind Roxane. His tone was clipped and tight, "Leave, Roxane, and tell no one how you were here. What mother leaves her child alone at night when he is in danger?"

Roxane spun around now, wild with anger, "You love him so much you will not help us? You would turn your back on your son for a common dog? There was talk of you being alive and I had hope for his life."

With such a force Alexander threw Roxane into the nearest wall and pinned her there. Hephaistion began to step forward, but stopped. Alexander needed to settle this himself.

Anyone could have seen both the sorrow and anger shining in Alexander's eyes. His muscles would tighten, then relax, only to tighten again. He was either so angry or so miserable that he was shaking, Hephaistion knew it was probably both.

Alexander stared at he tiny body clamoring to be free of his titan's grip. He lowered his face so it was inches from hers, "You are the one who changed history, Roxane. You who dared to kill the one man who kept things in order. You dared to try and kill Hephaistion. If he would have lived, then I would be alive and so would you and our son, but you were greedy like the rest. You dared to get greedy with the wrong god's son! You come into my new life and traipse in here with Hell gleaming in your eyes. Well, here I am, Roxane, do your worst. It was you who killed me, not my men. You sentenced me to death with your murder of Hephaistion."

Tossing her to the floor, Alexander stalked over to the jug of wine and guzzled in a single drink. Surprisingly enough, Hephaistion helped her to her feet. Without looking back again over his shoulder, Alexander called as she left, "I love that boy, Roxane. Make sure he does not die alone."

After Roxane left moments of silence passed. While Alexander drank, Hephaistion watched him. This went on for awhile, till Alexander had had enough. He threw his glass against the wall and said, "It has always been this way, Hephaistion. I am the one who has been the center, the focal point of every success. You are always there, Hephaistion. I dream, I fall, you pick up the pieces. I really am nothing without you."

In the heat of his anger, Alexander cleared the table with a single swoop of his arm. Pounding his fists into the table, Alexander tried to collect himself, but as he stood there looming over the table he just managed to anger himself more. Finally he panted angrily, "You have never said anything. You were always happy to just sit back and be there. You were always walking one step behind me, but two steps ahead to help catch me before a fall." Alexander dared a look back at the quiet Hephaistion, "A beautiful face, a beautiful smile, to cover up all the pain I bring you. And oh the pain, Hephaistion! I have promised you words of affection, then I marry a woman and then take on Bagoas as a lover. All the battles, all the wars…"

Alexander had now moved to directly in front of Hephaistion. His fingers lightly traced each scar on Hephaistion's face and arms and any other visible scars. His words were breathy and coarse, "…all the scars. Every single one of them is my fault. Everything you have suffered is my fault."

Before he could say anymore Hephaistion shook his head and said adamantly, "Everything was for you, not because of you, Alexander. I have served only you. You were a great king and they will remember your name for centuries to come. How can you expect me to say I regret it all when I do not."

Alexander smiled, "Nor do I, Hephaistion. To see you in your battle armor charging ahead on your steed was a sight to behold. You are my dearest soul, Hephaistion."

Instead, of embracing him, Alexander prowled back over to the wine and began to drown himself in it again. Hephaistion shook his head, whenever a problem became too big for Alexander to even think about, he drank. Sometimes, too heavily than the man would like to think. For all these years, Hephaistion had allowed him to do this. Not now!

Storming over to Alexander, Hephaistion ripped the bottle from the man's clutches and poured it on the floor. As Alexander began to grab for him, Hephaistion shot a devil glare to Alexander, "How much do you expect from yourself, Alexander? You are only human like the rest of us. Slowly, you are breaking yourself an slaughtering all that is Alexander the Great. You are killing everything of my Alexander. Would you give it all up for a temporary cease of the pain? All your successes? All you failures? Is that how you measure your worth, Alexander?"

Now the wild anger in Alexander's eyes died to a low hush as he looked at Hephaistion with all the love in the world. Alexander hugged Hephaistion in a locked embrace as he said, "My son is dead now. I can feel it. My only living heir. I am finished, Hephaistion everything I worked for."

For a few moments, they stood there like that till finally Alexander stepped back and said, "We are now ghosts of this world. Fleeting images of what was once Alexander and his Hephaistion. To the ends of the earth we shall go."

Hephaistion gave Alexander a serious look and asked, "You are not going to complain the rest of our time together are you? I do not think I could stand another thirteen years of you complaining about the crumbling of your empire."

--officially the end--


End file.
